I Need You
by potterfan310
Summary: Clarke was there when Bellamy thought he was a monster, now he's there for her. (Bellarke fluff, eventually smut, set after 2x08)
1. One: Stay

**A/N Okay here goes, I normally write HP, so this is my first go at any other fandom beside it. I love these two, so, so much, that hug man :D This is set after 2.08 (which broke my heart so bad) and is sort of a parallel to 1.08. So here's my first go at Bellarke. Reviews are welcome :)**

It had been at least two weeks since _it_ happened.

She wasn't even sure what to call _it_.

It hurt to even think about that night, the nightmares were the worst. Clarke hadn't been able to get no more than two or three hours of sleep a night. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, not when her mom needed her help in the medical bay at times or when it came to trying to plan how they were going to get the 47 out of Mount Weather.

Aside from the nightmares the worst part was that Raven was still refusing to look her way or even to speak to her. Whenever they were in the same room, Raven would leave no sooner than Clarke entered.

It pained her that Raven was being like this, Clarke knew that Finn was family to her and _she _had took that away. Was it any wonder Raven hated her? Clarke understood in a way, she hated her mom for getting her dad floated. She just hoped that they would be able to sort things out between them in the future.

Camp Jaha was dark due to the late time, anything to put off sleep Clarke was busy doing things to help her mother out. She was sat back the fire, basking in it's warm glow knowing that the months would soon get colder. The trees had already started to change colour, as well as loosing leaves. Clarke was still in awe even now that they were down here, on the ground. It all felt like a dream, in honesty Clarke almost wished that some parts were a dream. At least then she could forget.

"Hey!" a female voice exclaimed above her, breaking her bubble of thought. Looking up Clarke found Octavia standing there, hands on her hips, an almost smile playing on her lips. "You okay?"

Clarke shrugged as she carried on ripping up strips of white cloth, which would be used as bandages.

Octavia took a seat on the log next to her and covered the blonde's shaking hands with her own. "It's okay," she said as Clarke let out a sigh, the white cloth twisting in amongst her fingers.

"Is it, O?" Clarke questioned looking into the younger girls big brown eyes. "I can barely sleep and when I can all I see is Finn's face followed by the grounders. All I can hear is that gut wrenching scream Raven let out. I see the faces of those still in Mount Weather: Monty, Jasper, Miller, Harper and the rest, knowing we can't get to them just yet. It's killing me, O, I just can't do _this _any more and I wish your brother would quit treating me like I'm about to break!"

With a sharp tug on the cloth, it ripped right in two. Throwing it down into the pile she had already complete, Clarke stood abruptly leaving a slightly bewildered Octavia sat by the crackling fire.

Bellamy who had been watching the two girls from nearby moved as soon as he saw the blonde get up. It didn't take him long to reach his sister, who was staring into the flames.

"What did you say to her, O?" Bellamy growled at his little sister who was still looking puzzled at Clarke's sharp exit.

"N-nothing," she spluttered as she looked up at his brother, seeing the hard look on his face, his brow creased as he glanced from her to the direction Clarke had gone. "I just asked if she was okay."

Bellamy let out a groan, trust Octavia to put her foot in it, he thought. He wished there was something he could do for Clarke, he hated seeing her like this. Like all the fight in her had been lost the second she pulled back from Finn's body.

"Stop thinking so hard, Bell, I can see the steam coming from your ears," Octavia quipped as she stood up, spotting Abby emerging from the med bay. She was just wondering if she should tell her about Clarke when Bellamy grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, O. Leave her to me, the last thing she wants is her mother."

"And since when do you know what Clarke wants? Do you not remember 'Mr lets take the Princess' wristband even if we have to kill her'. You are so smitten, Bellamy, stop denying things." Octavia smirked at her brother almost wishing for him to deny what she said, instead he said nothing. Keeping that hard look on his face that he used, when ever she used to do something bad.

"Just let me sort this," he said again ignoring Octavia's words all together. He watched her roll her eyes before pulling her wrist away. "Go to bed already."

"Fine," Octavia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, almost looking as if she was ten again and Bellamy had told her she couldn't stay up late to see the shooting stars. "Just one thing, Bell, stop treating her like she's going to break. It annoys her, she told me so."

Feeling almost satisfied she had aggravated her brother, Octvaia left him to mull over his thoughts. She felt bad about Clarke, even she had nightmares still from back when they had been on the Ark and those very first few weeks after the drop ship crashed.

Hoping that his annoyance wouldn't show, Bellamy eventually crossed the camp to Clarke's tent which was situated near the med bay in case any one ever needed her. Octavia's words were running through his mind, mostly about him treating Clarke like she would break. But the ones which were bothering him the most were what she said about him being smitten with her.

They were co-leaders, it was normal to be with each other for most of the day. Sure he had been spending extra time with her since the night the true happened, but he was worried about her. And from what had happened just then, _he _did have a right to worry about her. They needed one another, she made him stronger and he her. How would they get the 47 out if they didn't work together, if they weren't on the same page?

Pausing outside her tent he wasn't sure whether to knock or walk right in. It was only when he heard the muffled sobs did he open the tent flap and head inside. She was sat on her makeshift bed, looking away from him, her golden hair messily thrown over her shoulders.

"Go away, mom," Clarke shot at whoever it was when she heard the soft rattling of her tent being opened.

Bellamy said nothing as he closed the flap behind him, walking over to her, watching as she tugged on her sleeve before wiping her eyes.

"It's me," he said in a low voice, causing her to jump slightly. "Relax, Princess," Bellamy muttered as Clarke let out another sob, half muffled by her hand.

Removing the gun he had been carrying from being on patrol, Bellamy tossed it to the floor, along with his jacket before perching on the edge of he bed right next to her.

"I'm sorry," she breathed as she wiped at her eyes again.

"What for?"

"Being a mess. How am I suppose to help you get the 47 out of Mount Weather if I can't even sleep longer than two hours, or if I see his face when I close my eyes."

There was no guessing as to whose face she was seeing.

"I feel like I can't do this any more, _they _need us to rescue them and _I _ can't even think straight. Raven can't even say a word, let alone look at me," Clarke continued. "This is worse than when _we_ were at each others throats."

Bellamy laughs quietly, he can't believe how long ago that seems now. He remembers seeing her when they first stepped on earth. The way the sun made her blonde hair glow like a halo, he had seen her at her best when they were working together as a team and now he had seen her at her worst.

Tentatively moving closer to her, he extends an arm around her shoulders. He feels her jump slightly at his touch, the tension in her shoulders is radiating through him as he pulls her closer. Feeling this close to Bellamy, Clarke can feel her heart rate quicken and it has nothing to do with her breakdown or from the sobs she's been letting out. On impulse she rests her head against his shoulder, smelling a mixture of firewood, smoke and sweat on his t-shirt.

"I'm a monster. I-I told him I loved him right before I did it," Clarke breathed before a sob escapes her lips and Bellamy instantly pulls her closer to him. His hand rubs her back, feeling the tension that was previously there, slowly dispersing. "I-I lied because I wanted him to know he was loved."

The only sound between them was Clarke's muffled sobs into his t-shirt.

"You're not a monster, Clarke," Bellamy said and he felt her let out a sigh from where she was leaning into him. "You did what you had to do, you saved Finn from an even worse death, you saved him from being tortured or in pain," he murmured, his fingers on his free hand were absent-mindedly playing with strands of her blonde hair, tucking it behind her ear. "You forgave me for things I did, things I'm not proud of. I forgive you and sure enough Raven will when she sees sense and realises it was the right thing. We've all done things down here, it doesn't define us, Clarke."

He heard her hiccup as she used her sleeve again to wipe her eyes. "Here," Bellamy murmured as he pulled something out of his trouser pocket, handing her a bit of the white cloth she had been ripping earlier on.

Sitting up Clarke mumbled, "Sorry for getting your shirt wet," as the ends of her mouth turned up in a small smile as she uses the cloth instead.

Bellamy shrugged as he said, "I can always go without." which almost makes her laugh.

Clarke stifled a yawn as she stretched out and Bellamy realises it's his cue to leave. Clarke almost knew that he would leave as she as she let out the yawn and she wishes she hadn't. Bellamy had never come in her tent before now, so why did now feel so much different? The warmth and closeness of him had been lost when she pulled away and she missed it, which was something she never ever thought she would be thinking.

She never thought she would have done half the things she had done. As Clarke watched him stood up, he bent over to get his jacket and gun, she couldn't help but stare at his behind. The jeans he had on were far too tight and she smiled as thoughts flooded her head, all of one man with brown curls, tanned skin and deep brown eyes.

When Bellamy turned around he saw her smiling, followed by her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Feeling that he had done good and that he had at least got her to smile, he said,"Get some sleep, Princess."

It wasn't until he had crossed her tent did she utter another word. His name in fact. "Bellamy."

His hand was already un-zipping the flap when he heard her, pausing he turned around.

"Stay," Clarke whispered as she looked at Bellamy's outline near the entrance of her tent. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but she didn't want to be alone tonight. She didn't think she could stand the nightmares. Why this was different from any other night she had spent alone, she didn't have a clue. "Please."

Bellamy was in two minds, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into bed and hold her close forever and a feelings that he had been trying to overcome had taken over her heart, now they were trying to take over his head. At the same time she was vulnerable, just as he had been when Dax had tried to kill him. Now wasn't the right moment to try and explain the weird feelings he got when he saw her, or how she made him feel. He had to be her _friend_ right now, _that _would have to wait for another time when she was herself.

Running his one hand through his brown curls, he sighed. He knew how tired Clarke was, she hasn't been at the meetings about rescuing the 47 as she had been so tired, that and she wasn't really up to it. He had found that out tonight.

One night would be okay to stay with her. Nothing else, simply platonic. Giving her a small nod she smiled back as she strips off her own jacket, tossing it onto the box in the corner of her tent.

After re-zipping the flap, he follows suit putting his own jacket and his gun back down. He almost feels like she's watching him as she kicks her boots off before climbing under fabric and animals skins she used as covers.

As he tried to get in, Clarke points at his legs and Bellamy briefly wonders why. It becomes clear when she raises her eyebrows at him, her lashes looking even longer in the glow of the lantern from the tears which had adorned them earlier.

Looking down Bellamy realised why and rolled his eyes as he kicked off his own boots. Clarke welcomed him into her bed, something he had dreamed about soon after they were reunited. It had been under completely different circumstances though. Shaking his head he climbed in as Clarke moved over.

Feeling awkward, Clarke had wriggled to make room but as soon as the soft fabric had covered them and the thick animal skins had been pulled up, Bellamy pulled her close so they were practically face to face, except her face was closer to his chest more than anything. She was relieved when she came into contact with his warm skin but at the same time it felt weird. They had never been this close before, the sprinkling of freckles across his face seemed even closer than she had realised. He seemed to radiant warmth around her and even though she wasn't cold, it was comforting.

"Thank you, Bellamy," she whispers as he feels the palm of her hand rest against his chest, the rest of her fitting almost perfectly against his body.

"I need you, Princess," he said in a husky voice, the sweet smell of her hair was getting up his nose, as he wished for himself to not get a boner right now. That was the last thing he needed. God how on earth would he explain _that _to her. "The 47 need you, we _all _need _you_."

Clarke let out a sigh and a yawn at the same time which made Bellamy smile. "Go to sleep, Princess," he mumbled as he stroked her blonde hair, the sweet smell driving him crazy.

He did need her. She was his other half in command. Between the two of them they had led a group of teenagers, doing things they wouldn't have dreamed on.

It was this moment Bellamy truly realised how much he did need, Clarke. She had saved him that night with Dax, now he had saved her.

**A/N Apparently I had nothing better to do on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, but still these two make me smile so much! I wasn't entirely happy with some bits, but its my first The 100/Bellarke fic. **

**Also MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !**


	2. Two: Planning

**A/N This was supposed to be a one shot but I couldn't help but continue, I've been out of writing anything for a few weeks so it's nice to be back into the swing of things. Anything Bellarke or The 100 related is keeping me happy and giving me all the feels.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. Nearly six weeks had passed since the truce had happened. Sure things were still a bit strange and at times strained within Camp Jaha, but at least they didn't have to constantly worry about the grounders. They had more time to focus on getting their people out.<p>

It had taken a good month for Clarke to feel almost herself again. The nightmares had become less frequent to her surprise but there was a reason for that. A reason called Bellamy Blake. Ever since that night she broke down, he had been frequently staying the night in her tent and if she wasn't needed in the med bay, then they slept in his tent far away from anyone else.

That was all it was, sleeping, nothing else except him holding her close and stroking her hair, mumbling things to her. If that was all _this_ was, then why did he have such an affect on her?

Apart from the fact they still hadn't rescued the 47 out of Mount Weather, the other thing worrying Clarke was the weird butterflies and feelings that she got whenever he was close or whenever they brushed hands or the nights, in which she slept peacefully curled up against him.

Her mom hadn't needed her in the med bay so Clarke technically had the morning to herself. Lost in her thoughts Clarke hadn't even realised where her feet had been leading her as she wandered around the camp.

_His_ tent of course.

She felt nervous as she hovered outside, almost scared to see if he had another girl in there with him. Low voices were coming from inside and just as she span around, Clarke herd the tent flap open and willed herself to move as quick as possible.

"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned as Clarke quietly muttered to herself, spinning around to see him stood there, looking at her with worry.

She nearly let out a sigh of relief at seeing Octavia behind him hovering in his tent.

"Hey, Clarke," Octavia called as she waved a map at her. "You here to help?"

"H-help?" Clarke stuttered wondering what was going on. She hadn't seen Bellamy since the early hours of the morning and a part of herself knew this was why she had come to his tent.

Normally he never let her wake up by herself, but this morning has been different. Bellamy wasn't next to her and the space felt cold and empty. A note was on the side mentioning that he had to go on patrol and he was sorry for leaving so early.

Octavia laughed as Bellamy re-entered his tent, followed by a confused Clarke. "Yeah, to break the 47 out? You do remember that plan, right?" she said.

"Riiight," Clarke mumbled as she exaggerated the word. Bellamy's brown eyes caught her gaze and she felt herself biting her bottom lip as her face grew warm just thinking about him.

He raised his eyebrows at her chuckling softly. "You okay there, Princess?"

Clarke looked away quickly moving to Octavia who was leaning over a table covered with maps, drawings and directions. When the younger girl looked up she had a smirk on her face as she looked between the blonde and her brother.

"When are we going to do it then?"

Bellamy almost dropped the cup he had been holding at Clarke's words. Spluttering from the water he had been drinking he stared at the two girls, both of them looking confused at his reaction. All he could think of was how innocent Clarke had looked when she said it, she didn't know that he had asked himself the same question but for totally different reasons.

"Excuse me?" Bellamy coughed.

Octavia was laughing and shaking her head as she picked up a map and waved in in front of her brothers dazed face. "The plan, Bell? When are we rescuing the 47," she told him explaining what Clarke had meant as he turned his attention back to the plans feeling flustered.

"Oh yeah," he muttered rubbing his hand at the base of his neck.

Clarke was amused at the way Bellamy got flustered so easily, especially by Octavia's teasing. She couldn't help notice the way he stood close to her as they continued making plans, ready to present to the adults. The way he always smelt like firewood and smoke made her smile and Clarke couldn't wait for the night to come.

**(*)**

Planning had taken up most of their morning, Murphy and Raven had joined them at one point to help. Bellamy almost laughed at the sight of them talking and getting along. Abby had come by after lunch to get Clarke as she needed help in the med bay.

It was late evening now and Bellamy couldn't help but replay the words _'When are we going to do it then?_' over and over in his head.

He felt like a fool. All that time he spent with various girls not long after they had landed he was confident and probably a bit too cocky. But now? There was one girl who could get him flustered in a matter of seconds and she had no idea the effect she had on him.

Bellamy wanted to say more to her, to explain to her. She was nearly back to her old self, well as much as her old self which mattered. There were still parts of her that made him curious. He had only ever seen her cry a handful of times and each time made him realise even more, how brave she was.

The zip on the tent was moving and Bellamy let out a sigh, wishing that it was Clarke outside. But a part of him knew she wouldn't be here, not until the camp was quiet and it was dark.

"Bell?" Octavia's voiced echoed as sat up on his make shift bed, swinging his legs off the side. "There you are," she exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips. "Abby wants us over in the council room, like right now."

"I'm coming, O, give me a minute," he replied as he grabbed his boots and pulled them, all the while Octavia stayed put. "I said I'm coming, O."

"That's not why I'm still here. Just talk to her, Bell," his sister told him.

Frowning as he laced his boots, Bellamy looked up. It was strange to see how much Octavia had grown over the past two years. The change in her had been incredible, to see her go from a scared teenager to a woman who had saved him and done so many things. It made him smile, but at the same time he felt like he was loosing her.

"Talk to who?"

Octavia rolled her eyes as he grabbed his jacket and gun. "Clarke of course, I've seen the way you look at her. Especially earlier on, you were so close when we were looking over the maps, I'm surprised you actually weren't touching her."

"Not now, O," were the words he uttered as he left his tent, thinking of what O had said. And how earlier in the day, he had wanted to run his hand under Clarke's top and trace patterns on her back, like he did when he held her at night.

**(*)**

The meeting with Abby hadn't been as long as he thought, tomorrow he and Clarke were going to give all their information, maps and drawings to the council. From there they would set a date and a proper plan to rescue the 47.

Abby wanted to do it as soon as possible, within the next week she had said. Bellamy stated he wanted to be in that rescue team, no matter what they were still his and Clarke's people. He had to go for himself, to see that they were all okay. Clarke had protested at his words, fighting back and asking if he had been inside Mount Weather.

She wanted to go as well, she knew the layout of the mountain and that the others would trust her and Bellamy if they saw them. That they would know everything would be okay. There was a look between the two of them and Clarke just knew that they would have words later that night when she would sneak into his tent.

As much as Abby protested, she gave in eventually and nodded at her daughter. Clarke was glad, she hated the thought of having to enter Mount Weather again, but she wanted her people back just as much as Bellamy.

Even though Raven, Octavia and Murphy were all to be included in the next meeting at the rescue of Clarke and Bellamy. As they left the council room, the three of them practically ambushed them.

"So," Raven pressed. "Is it definitely happening?" she asked Clarke who nodded.

Things were easier between the two of them now, Raven understood why she had done what she did and they were talking again. Neither of them would forget Finn and the least they could do was get along, it had just taken time for things to heal.

"My mom still isn't sure about you going," Clarke said, her eyes glancing down to Raven's brace.

Raven shrugged. "If you guys think I am staying behind here, and waiting for the news you must be joking. I'm coming with you even if you have to carry me."

Clarke and Octavia both laughed, the three of them were all stubborn in their own ways and they sure let the boys know that.

"And before you say anything, big brother, I am most certainly going with you guys as well," Octavia stated. "Lincoln will be there as well with his people."

Bellamy and Murphy both exchanged a glance as if to say 'none of them are going to not go' and then nodded.

"C'mon, lets celebrate," Octavia sang. "I found two bottles of Monty's moonshine back when we were at the drop ship with Lincoln. Do you think when we get them back, he and Jasper will make more?" she asked no one in particular as she skipped off followed by Raven and then Murphy.

"Leave her be," Clarke muttered to Bellamy who had just been about to speak. "I'll see you later, mom asked me to stop by the med bay to check on Paige."

Bellamy nodded as he watched the blonde walk away, with each step she took something in the lower part of his stomach seemed to do flips. Shaking his head at the impossible, he couldn't believe _he_ might actually be falling for the _Princess_.

**(*)**

The day had been long and with all the talk about the rescue team, Clarke could barely sleep. The camp had been quiet for a good half hour before she finally decided to sit up and pull her boots on. The moonshine that Octavia had shared earlier was still buzzing through her system as she pulled on her blue jacket and exited her tent.

Except for the guards and odd person, she saw no one as she crossed the camp. At least she thought she saw no one until she heard giggles coming from Raven's tent. With her curiosity growing stronger Clarke double backed on herself, pausing outside the tent.

The giggles definitely sounded as if they were coming from Raven but she wasn't a hundred per cent sure.

"To the rescue mission," Raven's voice interrupted Clarke's thoughts as she heard two cups clink together. "And for you not being a total ass hole today, Murphy."

Clarke's eyes grew wide when she heard the name, wondering if she was dreaming.

"It's John, actually, Reyes," she heard Murphy quip back.

"It's laughable isn't it," a small voice said making Clarke jump as she took a step back, finding herself faced with familiar brown eyes, except they belonged to Octavia and not Bellamy. "Who'd have thought it, huh?" she slurred. "Raven and Murphy, it's almost as funny as you and Bellamy. I mean look how you started out."

Clarke stared at Octavia as she hiccuped and then put a hand to her mouth as if realising what she had said.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," Clarke muttered soothingly to the younger Blake as she guided her towards her tent. Once inside she helped get her boots off before tucking her under the animal skins.

"Y'know he really likes you, Clarke," she mumbled. "Really likes you."

Smiling Clarke just nodded. "I know, O. I like him too." Not sure if she had understood her or not, Octavia smiled as Clarke brushed the dark hair that had fallen across her face, out of her eyes. Clarke couldn't quite believe she had said that, sure she liked him they were co-leaders. But did she like him more than that? "Night, O."

There were a lot of things Clarke was thinking about as she continued across camp, un-zipping the tent flap and slipping into _his_ tent.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" she asked as she re-zipped the flap.

Bellamy was sat on the edge of his make shift bed, head in his hands. He didn't move when he heard her voice, he just let out a long sigh until he felt his makeshift bed dip next to him, from where she had sat down. Looking up Bellamy saw her unlacing her boots and kicking them off, like she had done many a time.

Once her jacket had come off and she had swung her legs up onto the bed and under the animal skins, it was only then did he move. He had been ready for her to come, wondering if tonight would be the night he would tell her.

"You okay?"

Bellamy nodded as he slid under the animals skins next to her. Clarke felt instant comfort as she moved closer to Bellamy, his arms encasing her as she molded against his body.

"So," Clarke mused as she ran her hand under the hem of his t-shirt, her finger tips brushing over his abdominal muscles. "Octavia just said something interesting to me before I put her to bed."

She felt Bellamy groan as he played out various things his sister could have told Clarke, in his head.

"Nothing embarrassing, I hope."

Clarke laughed and he smiled on hearing it. It was good to hear her laughing again, they had been through so much there was never normally time to laugh. "You should hope not."

"Your nightmares have stopped now haven't they?" Bellamy muttered not sure if he wanted to know what O had said. His fingers running through her hair as she listened to the rhythmic beating of his hear from where she lay against him.

Clarke nodded. "Thanks to you."

Bellamy wasn't sure she had him to thank, so much as letting time heal her. "I-I was thinking maybe we should stop _this_," he hesitated as he felt Clarke stiffen and a jolt of panic went through him as she leaned on her elbow to look up at him, a look of hurt across her face. "I-I-" he spluttered.

Clarke felt as if she might cry, but she willed herself not to. She was _not_ going to cry in front of him, not when he had essentially just rejected her. Rolling away from him she moved quickly as she sat up, her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Clarke, stop. I didn't mean it like that," Bellamy tried to explain as he grabbed her wrist to make her look at him.

"What did you mean then?"

Having let go of her, Bellamy let out a frustrated groan his hand moving to rub the base of his neck, a nervous habit he had. "It's just you, you do things to me. Things I can't explain, I don't want to stop whatever we have." Bellamy sighed before continuing. "I meant I should stop pretending that I don't care for you, because I do, Princess. God when you came running at me when I came back to camp, it's like everything changed."

Clarke didn't know what to say but Octavia's words were coming back to her. "I like you, you complete ass! I don't know why but I do okay, Bellamy. We've been through so much there's something there between us. Even Octavia knows I think," Clarke explained as Bellamy stared at her like she was the light to his darkness.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "You like me, huh, Princess." A bubble of laughter escaped Clarke's pale pink lips as she smacked his chest playfully. "Are you coming back to bed?"

It took a matter of seconds for Clarke to decided to get back under the animal skins into Bellamy's welcome arms. Once they were settled Bellamy moved so that his forehead was pressed against her, seeing those big blue eyes looking at him in awe.

With the arm that wasn't wrapped around her waist, Bellamy tilted her chin up ever so slightly before rubbing his thumb carefully under her eyes at the tears that had formed.

"Did you really think I didn't want you, Princess? That I wanted to stop waking up to your beautiful smile."

Feeling as if it was now or never to do so, Bellamy cautiously pressed his lips against Clarke's, she tasted like sunshine and something sweet. Clarke couldn't believe she was kissing him, he was soft and gentle at first as if waiting for her to say stop. But god, how could she say no to him? The brushes of his fingers against her skin felt like she was on fire, the way his lips were careful, yet daring as he nicked her bottom lip. Clarke couldn't get enough of his touches. His tongue danced across her lips and Clarke parted them, allowing him in to intertwine with her own.

When they broke apart they were both breathing hard, Bellamy's callused fingers were tracing patterns on the small of Clarke's back which were sending shivers through her spine. Even though there wasn't any space left between them, Clarke still moved closer to him, watching the veins in his arms become more visible as he held her tighter.

"You're an ass sometimes, Bellamy Blake," she breathed into his t-shirt, smelling like firewood and smoke, like _him._ "But _I_ need _you._"

"_I_ need _you_ too, Princess."

Holding each other close as if their lives depending on it, Clarke fell asleep with her head resting on Bellamy's chest listening to his heartbeat.

**A/N Big thanks to all of you who followed/favourited/reviewed the first chapter and the story! If you hadn't of guess I do ship Psychotic Mechanic (MurphyxRaven) in a weird messed up kind of way XD **

**I have a vague idea of where this could go and I feel like there can be a lot more between these two if you catch my drift, it's just a matter of me having the time/motivation to write. Which is why I'm asking you guys, continue or not?**


	3. Three: Sickness

**A/N Thanks to all of you who reviewed/followed/favourited this! I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and you have a fabulous 2015! I'd say this might be around six maybe seven chapters, but it depends where it takes me.**

* * *

><p>"Bellamy, hey Bellamy!" Octavia's voice called as she marched up to her brother's tent hoping to wake him up. Served him right for trying to sleep in, when everyone else including her, had to be up early.<p>

Plans for rescuing the 47 would come to an end this afternoon as the rescue team was leaving the next morning. Octavia knew her brother wouldn't want to miss the meeting Abby had called, wanting everyone who was to go to be there. She had been trying to find Clarke all morning as well, but she wasn't in her tent or even the med bay.

"Bellamy!" she called again as she unzipped the tent flap and stuck her head in.

One thing Octavia hadn't banked on was finding Clarke snuggled up close to her brother, who was topless, or that her brother was hugging the blonde right back.

"Jesus, Bellamy," Octavia breathed turning around on the spot, a smirk appearing on her face as Bellamy's eyes flew open, his face becoming guarded within a matter of seconds.

"O? What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde next him. It was hard to sit up as she was almost lying on his one arm, but he didn't really mind. This close he could smell the sweet mixture of whatever it was she used, that made her smell like heaven. "O?"

Octavia let out a small laugh as she span back around to look at her older brother. He was looking confused as well as worried. In her sleep Clarke muttered something as she moved in Bellamy's arm. Octavia saw Bellamy look down then back at her as she smirked some more.

Using her thumb she pointed at the tent flap. "Outside, don't want to wake _your_ Princess," she laughed as she flounced out the tent.

Bellamy was silently cursing his sister as he slid away from Clarke, not wanting to really leave her now she getting restless. He had enough time to slide his feet into his boots, not bothering to lace them. As he left his tent he was pulling a t-shirt on, making a few girls opposite whisper to one another.

Another time he was played up to it, but now there was only one girl he wanted in his arms.

"What is so damn important you just barge into my tent, O?"

She was still smirking at him as she moved to the side of his tent so that they couldn't really be overheard.

"I see you told her how you feel then?" Octavia started to say as Bellamy raised his eyebrows at her as if to say 'really?'.

"I might have, not that it's any of your business. What did you want?"

"If you had been awake, you'd know that Abby's called a meeting in like ten minutes for all those going tomorrow. That and she asked me to find Clarke too."

"We'll be there, O."

"We, huh?"

"Haven't you got other people to annoy?" Bellamy muttered as he turned away from her, pausing before going inside.

Octavia shrugged. "Well yeah, but you're so easy to wind up, Bell. One mention of the Princess and your cheeks turn pink."

As if to prove her point, Bellamy felt his face heat up which is why he turned away calling, "Five minutes," over his shoulder.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he set about lacing his boots before grabbing his jackets and gun. The weather had turned colder recently and he had turned to wearing more than one layer of clothing. It was a weird feeling, being cold. He wasn't used to it up on the ark but for some reason it made him feel more human.

Clarke mumbled again in her sleep as Bellamy brushed her hair from off her face. The ends of her mouth turned up into a smile as she rolled from her side onto her back.

"Bellamy," she muttered which took him by surprise.

"Clarke," he muttered back touching her shoulder gently. "Time to wake up, Princess," It took a gentle shake of her shoulder for her eyes to flicker open.

Clarke felt hazy when she woke up, feeling the soft touch of someone's fingers against her skin. Bellamy was sat near, his curls were all astray from sleep and his eyes were soft.

"M-morning," Clarke yawned as she sat up, almost instinctively reaching for the animal skins to cover her up, even though she still had a t-shirt on. "I thought I heard Octavia?"

Bellamy laughed. "You did. Your mom's scheduled a meeting about the rescue party, we have to go straight there."

Clarke nodded as she rubbed at her eyes. Even though she had fell asleep soon after she had kissed Bellamy the previous night, and judging by the light outside it was late morning, she still felt exhausted.

It was only then as Bellamy stood up to give her some privacy to get dressed that she realised.

They had kissed.

Clarke felt her eyes grow wide as it dawned on her and memories of his lips against hers came back to her. How on earth she could forget that she didn't know. The way he had made her feel was enough to make her weak at the knees.

After pulling on her layers and boots, Clarke left his tent worried that someone might notice. However Camp Jaha was quiet when she walked out, her eyes instantly scanning the ground for Bellamy. He was stood talking to Octavia and Wick who nodded at Clarke, whilst O had that signature Blake smirk on her face. If anything it made her look so much like her older brother.

"Sleep well, Clarke?" she asked innocently as Clarke stifled another yawn.

The blonde nodded as she muttered, "Shall we go to the meeting then?" After bidding goodbye to Wick, the three left him to head back to his own tent. Clarke noticed there were few people around and just as she turned to ask Bellamy he was already replying.

"Most are inside, waiting to find out whose going."

Octavia had to stifle her laugh at how in synch Bellamy was with Clarke. How they had managed this long without getting together, she would never know there was something between them, she knew it as did the most of the others. She knew Bellamy too well and had never seen him this way before, never seen that glint in his eye apart from when he looked at Clarke. Or the fire that seemed to burn between as they led the 100 as they made decisions together.

As they walked inside the Ark, Clarke pulled her jacket tighter around feeling the chill of the weather all of a sudden. It wasn't like her to be this cold, but then again she wasn't exactly sure that _this_ was cold. For all she knew, this could be mild.

The council hall was full when they entered, the door shut behind them as two guards stood next to it. The three of them joined Raven and Murphy who were both already there. Abby nodded at them and smiled at her daughter before standing up, ready to address them.

**(*)**

The plan was set, they would leave early the next morning for Mount Weather. Both Raven and Wick had been busy non-stop creating more grenades as well as bombs to use. That was part of the reason Raven was going, she knew what to do and she was taking back up equipment to make more bombs, if necessary.

Preparations were being made and with nothing given to her to do and no one in the med bay, Clarke was sat near the fire, her sketchbook laid out in front of her as she contemplated what to draw. She had never had so many things she wanted to draw at once, the beauty of the ground and all the colours still made her smile.

There was one page towards the very back that she was proud of, but she would never show anyone what she had drawn. The sprinkling of freckles that adored his face, or that smirk of his would only ever be seen by her eyes. Or so she thought.

"See, I knew you two would get together," Octavia mumbled as she climbed over the log and took a seat next to Clarke who shut her sketchbook with a snap. With that she nudged Clarke in the side, causing the blonde's cheeks to heat up.

"We-we're not," Clarke told her as she yawned again, telling herself it was the fire's warmth that was heating her face.

"Yeah sure, and I didn't live under the floor for sixteen years. You were in his tent this morning." Octavia stated as Clarke blushed again.

"J-just sleeping," she said feeling the need to defend herself. She knew how protective of one another the Blake siblings were.**  
><strong>

The younger girl laughed as she turned to look at Clarke, seeing a flash of worry in her blue eyes. "I _really_ don't want to know what goes on between you two, but you've done something to him. Something good, I've never seen him like this before with anyone."

Unsure of what to say Clarke nodded in reply as she gathered up her measly art supplies and sketchpad, making sure to keep it close.

The blonde and brunette sat by the fire talking for ages, not really about one particular thing. It flitted between subjects but somehow Octavia managed to bring it back around to Clarke and Bellamy.

"I heard what you said last night to me, about liking him back," Octavia muttered as she braided three stands of grass.

There was no denying it but out of everyone she didn't really want Octavia to be involved in her and Bellamy's love life. Was it even a love life? Did sleeping in the same bed and sharing one kiss, one hot kiss, constitute a love life?

As her thoughts wandered Clarke was concentrating on the flickering flames of the fire, wondering what it would be like to paint it, if she only had water colours to use.

"We all knew, before you and the 47 were taken. I think we probably realised before you two even did."

Running her hand through her messy hair, Clarke yawned, surprised she was tired as it was still early in the afternoon.

"Sorry," Octavia apologised as Clarke looked at her to say 'why?'. "It's still so weird not being a secret anymore. I mean I have friends and a boyfriend now! I didn't think I would get a possible sister-in-law too."

Smiling Clarke nudged O with her shoulder making her smile again as she looked up from the braid she had created. "Far too early for that," Clarke muttered running a hand through her hair again wishing she could keep it out of her face ready for tomorrow.

As if reading her thoughts Octavia stood up and knelt behind Clarke, combing her fingers through the blonde's soft hair. Like she had been doing with the grass strands, Clarke was amazed at how quick and nimble Octavia was with her fingers. In no time she had a braid and the younger girl was looking proud as she smiled at Clarke.

"Thanks, O. Wanna get some food? I just have to drop these in my tent."

"Sure."

From where he stood in the entrance to his tent, Bellamy couldn't help but smile as Octavia braided Clarke's hair. He wondered what the two had been talking about, but mostly he thought that Clarke looked tired. She had been restless the previous night but he had put it down to be due to the wait of sorting the plan out.

It wasn't her nightmares, he made sure of that. There was something else and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

On seeing them coming closer to his tent, he zipped up the flap, the smile on his face staying as he decided he would catch up with his sister and the girl he just couldn't get off his mind.

**(*)**

Knowing they would be off early, those who were to be a part of the rescue team were already heading for bed as it was getting late. Clarke was by the fire again, glad of the warmth as she had been feeling cold all day. Octavia had disappeared earlier on after they had gotten food, to see Lincoln who had been staying not that far outside of the camp. She hadn't wanted Bellamy to know which is why if he asked, Clarke was to say he hadn't seen her at all.

"You okay?" a voice behind her asked.

She didn't need to turn to around to know it was Bellamy, she just knew. Her stomach was doing little flips as he sat next to her, his arm brushing her leg as he rested it on his own.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

Clarke shrugged. "Not really, I never want to go back to that horrid place again, but I know you guys need me. That I have to go to face my demons and because it's _our_ people in there."

Despite not having long sat down, Bellamy stood up again offering her his hand. "Come on, Princess, bed."

The nickname gave her shivers down her spine due to the low voice he had used. Taking his hand, she felt his calloused fingers close around her own as they walked through camp. Only a few heads turns at the sight of the chancellor's daughter with a boy, but no one really cared.

With his tent being closer that's where they ended up. Clarke had to stifle her yawn as she sat on the bed stripping off her jacket and jumper followed by her boots as Bellamy did the same.

"I take it O's with her grounder boyfriend then," he muttered darkly as he made sure the tent was zipped up, using a small stick to make sure it couldn't be opened from the outside.

"Don't be so harsh on her," Clarke retorted as she made herself comfy under the animal skins, almost letting out a small hiss as the cold air came in contact with her bare arms.

As he climbed in next to her and welcomed her into his arms, he mumbled, "I like your hair that way."

"Thanks, O did it for me."

She felt him chuckle, "I know, I saw."

"Spying on me now are you, Blake?"

"More like Octavia, rather than you."

Burying her face into his t-shirt she let out a sigh. It would take everything she had for tomorrow and she was as tired as hell. But there was a nagging voice at the back of her mind, wondering if this could be their last night like this.

Pressed up against one another, wrapped in the others arms. It was an impulse moment but as she looked at him through her lashes, she could almost count the freckles on his cheeks.

Clarke groaned as Bellamy nicked her bottom lip as he trailed hot kisses down the side of her jaw and neck. Pausing near her ear, she could feel his warm breath against her skin as he grazed his teeth other the spot near her pulse before putting his lips to her skin and sucking gently, wanting to make his mark on her.

It was then Bellamy moved so he was on top of her, straddling her delicate body beneath him. The groan Clarke made again only made him want to kiss her more. To kiss every inch of skin that was available to him.

God that noise she made, it was almost wild. It made him crazy and he was sure if she made it again, he might not be able to control himself.

The way he was making her feel was like nothing she had felt before. Where his lips touched her skin, she felt like a fired roared in that spot. His hands were cautiously running up her sides underneath her t-shirt, his fingers tracing patterns across her skin. Her own hands were running through his messy brown curls, keeping his mouth in place as he trailed kisses all over her neck, every now and again going back to the pink mark that he was creating.

Would being_ that_ intimate mess things up between them? Hell the only boy she'd ever been naked in front of was Finn, it wasn't as if _they_ had to look one another in the eye as they planned for a war or rescuing people. It was different with Bellamy, god what if she couldn't look at him without thinking straight?

Would it affect their ability to lead, when they got them back, would the 47 think she was doing it to stay on his good side?

"Stop thinking," Bellamy muttered in her ear, making her jump slightly at his husky tone.

Looking up Clarke moved her one hand from where it rested on his hip tot he hem of his t-shirt and tugged at it. Bellamy looked her in those big blue eyes of hers wanting to see it was what she wanted. Clarke gave him a little nod and he got the message pulling his t-shirt off as she did the same.

Bellamy couldn't help but take in her breath taking body. She could feel his eyes on her, looking up and down and she felt her cheeks growing warm.

"Your beautiful, Princess," Bellamy muttered in her ear as he moved back to kiss her lips, which were slightly swollen from the urgent kisses.  
>This could their last night and Bellamy was going to take in every inch of her body that she would allow.<p>

Kisses became quicker, more urgent as their hands roamed each others torso's. The groan that Clarke emitted as he brushed her one nipples through her bra made him wish they had more time. That maybe they had done this sooner, but part of him knew this was the right time.

The urgency of their last night never fizzled and they both revelled in each and every kiss and touch. Despite no other items of clothing got removed, the pair had a moment of happiness before going off to win a war.

**(*)**

On waking up, Clarke felt both hot and cold all at the same time. She shifted Bellamy's arm as it was draped over her stomach to kick back the animal skins, feeling the cool morning air on her naked skin.

She felt as if she had drunk too much of Monty's moonshine, the way her head hurt and the room almost span as she stood up. A smile came to her lips as she though of the night before, she still had her bra on but was missing her top. She hadn't been ready for sex the previous night, it wasn't as if she regretted Finn but she wished that maybe she would have waited.

Her and Bellamy were just starting out, she was worried sex would complicate things between whatever it was they had.

Having felt Clarke move away from him, Bellamy's eyes shot open immediately looking for danger. Instead Clarke was bent over picking up her t-shirt off the floor, as she stood straight she rubbed the side of her.

"Okay, Princess?"

Clarke mumbled a reply before saying clearly, "We should get ready."

Bellamy nodded as he stretched out before getting up and dressed. They left the tent together with Clarke walking slower than normal. Even outside she still felt warm which was weird as she had felt so cold yesterday.

Knowing her mom would be in the med bay, it's where she headed. As they passed people who were waiting to see the rescue party off, they nodded and wished them 'good luck'.

The second she entered the med bay it felt hot and stuffy. Her mother was down at the end going over the packs that had been prepared, as well as supplies in case any injuries would be sustained in the rescue.

Clarke felt woozy but thought nothing of it, it was only when the room started spinning and her head felt awful that she realised something was wrong.

"Whoa, Princess," she heard Bellamy call as her legs gave out from under hair, feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around her before she hit the ground.

"Clarke!" her mother's voice cried from some where above her. "Get her on a bed, quick."

Compared to Bellamy's make shift bed, the one she was currently lying on was soft and there was a white sheet tossed over he. She went to itch her right hand but found an IV attached, looking up she frowned to find her mom stood at the end of her bed.

"Finally," she thought she heard her mutter as she moved to her side. The side that didn't have Bellamy sat next to her.

"What happened?" Clarke asked as Bellamy's head shot up from where it had been leaning in his hands.

"You fainted and you're running a fever. I'm afraid you just can't go with the rescue party, Clarke," her mom explained as Bellamy avoided her gaze.

As Abby went to check on her other patient, the doors of the med bay were flung open as two brunettes came rushing inside. With the one being faster on her feet, she came running towards Clarke, flinging her arms around her.

"Don't scare me like that," O muttered into her ear as she hugged her.

"Yeah, Bellamy nearly had a heart attack," remarked Raven as she eventually got to Clarke's bedside.

Bellamy glared at Raven, but along with Octavia the two were smiling. He rolled his eyes at them, muttering something about "Raven leading her astray."

Clarke felt rotten, she felt stupid for missing the signs of her fever, feeling like she could have maybe prevented it.

The doors went again and everyone turned to look, seeing Kane stood there. "We're leaving in ten minutes, Abby."

Abby nodded, their gaze lingering a little too long. Her mother wasn't going but she still wanted to see them all off and distribute the medical packs.

Having caught his sister's eye, Bellamy motioned towards the doors, leaving Clarke to watch as Abby went through things with Raven, they left. The hallway was quiet, but still Bellamy pulled them into an alcove, where there used to be doors leading to another part of the Ark.

"Stay here and look after her, please, Octavia," Bellamy pleaded with his sister as she pouted at him. "Please, I need you both here for when we come back."

Octavia huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Fiiine," she whined knowing it was better than to argue with her big brother, he would only win. "I'll have to tell Lincoln."

Bellamy nodded, glad that the two people he cared most about would be safe. That thought scared him, he had never expected to care for anyone but Octavia.

"Oh and Bell," Octavia called from halfway down the hall. "You _so_ owe me for this."  
>He hadn't seen Abby leave the med bay but she and Raven weren't there when he re-entered alone as O had gone off to see Lincoln and explain.<p>

"I'm on bed rest," Clarke muttered as Bellamy hovered by the side of her bed.

Automatically he bent down, bringing his lips to her forehead. Clarke closed her eyes at his touch, feeling safe as he hugged her.

"I'll be back soon, Princess, get well soon, okay. The 47 will be back with us soon enough."

Clarke wanted to tell him to stay, to not go without her. But she knew he wouldn't listen, she knew he wouldn't let her go, no matter how much she protested. All because of a fever she couldn't go back to Mount Weather, to rescue her people.

She couldn't bare the idea of loosing him as he pulls away to leave. They were co-leaders, they made decisions as a pair. Neither were seen without the other and she _cannot_ lose him.

Before he can move she's sat up, wrapping her arms around him as tight as possible, blinking rapidly to stop the onset of tears. Into his shoulder she mumbles, "I love you," ever so quietly, too scared to say it out loud. Too scared to admit what Bellamy really means to her.

"See you soon, Princess," he breathed into her ear, kissing the spot her neck where he left a love bite the previous night.

She watched him walk of the med bay, feeling helpless.

Now she had to stay behind and wait for him to come back to her, with the 47.

**A/N I was writing this whilst listening/watching fan video's on youtube and I became a mess because Bellarke is so perfect and I love it far too much. Chapter 4 is in the works so an update should be soon.  
><strong>


	4. Four: Reunited

**A/N Here's chapter four, took me a while to write as I've been busy working. Many thanks to all of you who read, review, favourite and follows *hugs*.  
><strong>

**Warning: Fluff, aka Bellarke hug point two.**

* * *

><p>The last time she had see Bellamy had been three days ago when he left the med bay. It almost reminded her of the day she had to close the drop ship door with him and Finn still outside.<p>

Clarke had stayed in the med bay for the rest of that day, according to her mom, her fever and headache were just a one day thing so she ending up returning to her own tent the next morning.

Practically all of her time was spent with Octavia and when O was busy, Clarke found herself doing washing or helping in the med bay as normal.

She had to keep busy, to keep her mind off everything that could go possibly go wrong.

_He_ had to come home safe, back to her all in one piece.

She needed _him,_ if anything the past three days had taught her that. Her bed felt cold and empty which is how she ended up in Bellamy's tent despite him not being there. The fabric and animal skins smelt like him which was comforting, Clarke had even ended up wearing one of his t-shirts to bed.

"They should be back now," she muttered to herself from where she sat at one of the tables in part of the Ark that was now the dining hall.

"I know," Octavia replied as she appeared, sitting opposite. "They should be, didn't you hear Raven's bombs go off last night?"

Clarke shook her head, some of her hair falling from where it had been tucked behind her ear, as she wondered how on earth she could have slept through that noise.

"That means they're in and possibly out already," Octavia stated as she stirred the bowl of soup in front of her. She had been worrying just as much as Clarke, both her boyfriend and brother were out there as well as her friends.

As much as Octavia hated Bellamy for making her stay, she was glad in a way that she had Clarke to share her worries with. Somehow Octavia didn't think Bellamy would have appreciated his Princess going crazy with worry.

Octavia smiled and Clarke felt a lurch in her stomach as she realised just how alike the Blake siblings were. "So, when are you and my brother getting together then?" Octavia asked, repeating the question she had asked just days ago.

Clarke snorted into her soup which made Octavia laugh some more. "We-we're not," Clarke replied feeling warmth creep up her cheeks, wondering why O was so hell bent on them getting together.

"We'll see," Octavia smirked before eating her soup. If nothing happened by the time her brother got back, she was going to take things into her own hands and matchmake the pair of them. Clarke was good for him, she made him less of an ass, especially towards Lincoln and their relationship.

**(*)**

It was early evening and Clarke was back in her tent, having just spent dinner with Octavia, drawing in her sketch pad. She couldn't help but smile at the image. It had taken her ages to get right, especially all of the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks.

Since Octavia had seen her old one, and with Bellamy gone Clarke had taken to drawing him from her memory to pass the time. She missed him, Octavia did too of course but for different reasons. There was something between them, Clarke had realised that now.

Ever since she had asked him to stay the night after Finn's death two months ago, things had changed between them. She hadn't been aware at first but gradually Clarke realised what all the butterflies were for and more so why they appeared when she saw him, or they happened to brush by one another.

The nights they spent pressed against one another in his tent were etched into her memory, they way his huge hands would draw patterns on her back, as well as his smile. His real smile, something she noticed he didn't do often unless he was around Octavia and now her.

Clarke missed his sarcastic comments, that deep voice of his and the way they knew what the other was thinking. And as annoying as it was she even missed the way he called her 'Princess'.

Something was going on in camp, Clarke realised that when she started to hear a commotion outside. As if to confirm what was happening, her tent flap was practically ripped open as Octavia came inside nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"They're coming back!" she squealed as she did a little dance making Clarke laugh as she stood up, tucking her sketch pad under the pillow her mother had given her from the med bay. Clarke automatically hugged Octavia, glad that she had stayed behind, no thanks to Bellamy making her.

Having broke apart the two girls grinned at one another.

"Hang on," O called as Clarke pulled her boots on, lacing and tying them with record speed. "They're still outside of camp, just coming through the woods according to one of the guards. He saw their lanterns, they should be here real soon."

Clarke just nodded as she pulled on her jacket whilst Octavia picked at something on her sleeve, moving from foot to foot from excitement. "Ready."

On leaving the tent, people were moving around all trying to gather in front of the Ark, where Clarke spotted her mother, her voice echoing as she spoke. "We don't know if there are going to be any casualties and if there are we don't know bad it might be. I know you will be glad to see your children and friends again, but I ask for you to refrain from rushing to them immediately. We need to know whose here and if they are injured, they need to be treated."

A murmur went through the crowd, whether it be in agreement or understanding Clarke wasn't sure. She was desperate to see that the 47 were here and okay, most importantly she had to know whether _he_ was alive.

Most of the crowd dispersed or went to forming small groups around the camp, talking in amongst themselves. Octavia was stood so close to Clarke that she could practically feel the younger girl vibrating with energy. Reaching out she linked her arm through O's, who turned to smile at her as they watched the forest for movement and the glowing orange flames which were slowly getting nearer to the camp.

Kane was at the front of the group as they arrived, the armed guards opening the gate to let them in. Those who had been stood between where Abby had stood and the front gate soon moved out the way as Abby moved forward to meet in the middle with Kane.

Clarke watched him give her mother a nod of his head before the two hugged. There was something about it that seemed almost private which is why the blonde looked away, not wanting to ponder on what may or not be going on between her mother and Kane.

Some of the guards who had gone followed next, one of them stumbling as he was held up by a friend.

Waiting with baited breath, Clarke watched as the 47 flooded through the gates, some of them looking a little worse for wear than others. The nice clothes that had been provided by Mount Weather were either ripped or snagged as well as covered with a fair amount of dirt.

Familiar faces caught her eye through the crowd, smiles appearing on their dishevelled faces as they each carried make shift bags. Faces lit up as they saw families and just like her mother had done, it seemed like Kane had briefed them also before arrival.

"Lincoln," Octavia breathed as she let go of Clarke, before running across the camp, dodging people before flinging herself into her boyfriends surprised arms.

Clarke smiled at O's behaviour and then she saw _him_. He was a little behind Lincoln, propping up Miller who was walking with a limp. He looked a bit down hearted that Octavia had greeted Lincoln first, but then as if he knew she was thinking of him, his brown eyes locked onto her blue ones.

The smile she rarely saw spread across his face as he turned to Jasper and Monty who were just behind him, muttering something to them and Miller as the two younger boys, draped his arms around their shoulders.

Clarke felt like she had no control of herself as she, like Octavia set out into a run across the camp. Nothing in the world mattered except that he was here, back beside her. It was like the same moment she had when she saw him return to Camp Jaha, no sooner than she had arrived.

Having had to push his way through the 47 who had made a small group to watch their reunion, Clarke was soon running into his open arms. Bellamy felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs as Clarke crashed into him, her arms flying over his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

"Hi, Princess," he muttered into her blonde locks, smelling the familiar sweet smell he always associated with her.

"Your okay, your okay," Clarke was mumbling as she kissed the bit of exposed skin near his neck not caring that he was dirty.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her body against his taking in everything he had missed about her. She was okay, as was Octavia from the way she had launched herself at Lincoln, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Don't I get a hug too?" a voice from nearby asked bursting the bubble that had formed around Bellamy and Clarke.

"Raven," Clarke uttered her name on seeing her red jacket, as she dropped her arms from Bellamy who moved back slightly, and pulled the dark haired girl into a hug.

"Told you I'd be fine," Raven muttered as Clarke looked her up and down, making sure that she and her brace were still intact. Apart from being dirty, cuts and scrapes on her hands and face were the only signs of being injured.

"How about me, Princess?" came Murphy's voice dripping with sarcasm as he walked up to them, coming to a stop close behind Raven.

A laugh escaped Clarke's lips, she was so overcome with happiness that Bellamy and the others were all okay that she actually did hug Murphy, much to his and everyone else's surprise. As she pulled back from him she heard Bellamy snort as Raven laughed.

It was then, that Octavia strolled over hand in hand with Lincoln. Clarke saw Bellamy's jaw twitch as he eyed them, but he said nothing. She guessed some things wouldn't change even though he and Lincoln had worked together.

"Did I really just see that?" she asked laughing as she looked from Clarke to Murphy, then a sideways glance at her brother to see how he was reacting to Clarke hugging another guy.

Clarke laughed again as Octavia moved to Bellamy, pulling him into a bear hug. "You did indeed, O."

Just as he had with Clarke, Bellamy smiled into Octavia's hair glad that she was still safe and well.

"Glad you're safe, big brother."

Whilst the Blake siblings had their moment, Clarke caught sight of those injured being directed or even carried to the med bay once they had stated their names to the guards waiting near the doors. "You're bombs worked then?" she muttered.

Raven raised her eyebrows at Clarke. "Really? You ever doubted me."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Of course not."

Sounding strangely proud, Murphy muttered, "She blew up half the damn mountain."

"We saved the good half, of course," Raven grinned. "The half which happened to have stacks of ammo and weapons, not too mention clothes, food and med supplies."

At the sound of actual medical supplies and not just makeshift items Clarke smiled and she swore she heard Bellamy mutter, "Really med supplies, that's what makes you smile?"

It was when Lincoln mentioned that they should go and announce themselves to the guards to be counted that the group parted.

Bellamy didn't want to leave _her_ so soon but he knew he had too. Those three days had felt like the longest in his life but at least he knew they had been safe here. That had been one less thing to worry about. Once they got inside finding the 47 was easy enough thanks to Clarke's maps, it was getting them all out without being noticed that was the hard part.

At one point a bullet came so close to him from one of the Mountain people that he saw his life flash before his eyes. Wasted moments with Clarke, all the things he never said to her, not being able to see Octavia grow up. It felt like eternity but thankfully he had enough time to dodge out of the way and by sheer luck, the bullet struck another Mountain man.

He recognised the familiar blonde hair so much like her daughters, but he hadn't expected Abby to greet him. He thought she would have been too busy seeing to Harper (and the others) who were still recovering from whatever they had been put through as well as Miller and his possible twisted ankle. Not to mention those who had got hit with a bullet or even the cuts and gashes that had occurred whilst fighting.

"Bellamy Blake," he stated gruffly to the guard feeling that Abby was watching him.

He knew she didn't like him that much, that she maybe tolerated him for the sake of her daughter but there was something in the look she gave him, almost as if to say 'good job'.

"You did good," Abby told him with a nod of her head.

His mouth grew into a faint smile as she echoed words Clarke had once said to him. "Thanks, but it was down to Clarke really, she provided the maps."

Abby smiled at his response, knowing her daughter had somehow caused a change in him. He no longer appeared to be the boy that had shot Thelonious to get on the drop ship to protect his sister, now he was man wanting to protect his people. Abby might not like him much but Clarke saw something in him, something good. So she was willing put her past assumptions aside about him for her daughter.

Without another word and another nod of her head, Abby moved off heading towards the medical bay where all sorts of noises were coming from.

Bellamy wanted to find Clarke, he wanted to hold her, touch her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Hell who knows what would happen tomorrow.

On his way out of the Ark he got stopped by Jasper who pulled him into a hug. Unlike before Bellamy responded as Jasper muttered, "It's good to see you."

"Drink?" Monty offered handing Bellamy a cup of amber liquid once he and Jasper had parted. Bellamy frowned at the colour, he was used to seeing the clear stuff that the boys had always produced at the drop ship. Monty laughed, "It's beer. My dad was brewing it secretly before they came down, even he's surprised it survived the trip to earth."

As if only now just realising something, Jasper uttered one word, "Maya!"

Monty rolled his eyes at his friend, wondering when he would finally realise what had been staring him in the face all this time.

"Maya?" Bellamy questioned wondering what the younger boy was on about.

"She was girl back at Mount Weather," Monty said in a undertone, rolling his eyes once more. "Jasper fell for her."

Bellamy laughed at how even under the circumstances Jasper had yet again fallen for another girl. Thankfully no longer his sister. Then again how were his and Clarke's circumstances any different, things had changed between them. God, all he wanted to do was get that god damn wrist band off her, but now look at them.

"Forget about her," Monty told his friend. "Seriously forget about _her_." As if he wasn't thinking Monty did something he thought he wouldn't. Closing the space between himself and Jasper he swiftly kissed him on the lips, pulling back almost thinking it was a mistake.

Bellamy hadn't a clue what was going except that maybe Monty had more feelings for his friend, than he had once let on. Smiling at their happiness it was then Bellamy felt he had to find Clarke to give the boys

With his cup of beer in hand, Bellamy wandered around the camp seeing the happiness on parents faces as they were reunited with their children. A part of wished his mother was here, to see how much Octavia had grown and how beautiful this place really was.

"Bellamy," a voice called making him stop and turn to see where it had come from. Murphy's head stuck out from his tent and he motioned for Bellamy to come inside. "It's Raven," he stated as soon as Bellamy was inside.

"What about her?"

"She's driving me mad," Murphy replied as he sat down on the edge of his make shift bed.

Bellamy snorted. "I've heard she has that effect when she's bored."

Murphy put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. "No I mean she is driving me crazy. As in crazy, crazy. I can't stop thinking about her, those long legs, damn."

"Enough," Bellamy muttered not wanting to hear Murphy's fantasies. "Just tell her how you feel."

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Murphy threw back at him, looking up. "Tell that Princess of yours before some other guy picks her up."

Maybe Murphy was right, he had to tell Clarke everything. It had been long enough surely, she had grieved for the past two months. "I can do this," he told himself as they left the tent. He watched Murphy go off to get more alcohol and to find the mechanic that was driving him crazy.

Laughing at the fact he was taking Murphy's advice after everything he had done, on girls none the less, Bellamy set about looking for his Princess.

**A/N Chapter five is in the middle of being written but my only days off this week are Thursday and Saturday, so an update might be the end of the week, or even next week. **

**Also fellow UK fans, season 2 of The 100 starts tomorrow night and I am so, so excited! Ahhhh :D**


	5. Five: Passion

**A/N First off I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, I've been working more than was planned so I'm always tired or just haven't got the time to write. Hopefully I can get the next one up quicker!**

**This chapter continues on from the previous one as it's set the same night.  
><strong>

**Warning: Things are getting a tad steamy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A welcome home party was already in progress despite it having only been around two hours since they arrived back. What alcohol they had was no longer rationed and poured into large pots to be shared.<p>

Octavia was snuggled close to Lincoln by one of the fires. Their fingers intertwined as they watched the dancing flames, murmuring to one another. He might not of like the thought of his baby sister having a boyfriend but he supposed he would have to get used to it. The two of them were getting along for now, but whether it was because of the plan or for Octavia's sake, Bellamy wasn't sure.

Parents were hugging their children glad to see them again. Tears of both joy at having them home and sadness as the names of those who had passed in the battle were mentioned, were shed around the camp.

Having gotten over the fact they were safe and that she was no longer needed in the med bay as her mother and her apprentices had it under control. Clarke turned her attention to Bellamy, well she would have if she could actually see him. She _had_ to find him, the doctor inside of her wanted to check his whole body for any sign of injury, but the teenager girl inside of her just wanted him topless.

Monty and Jasper were looking rather cosy, looking happier than when they first came in, though Clarke suspected it was due to the cups of alcohol in their hands. Bellamy was walking across the camp at the same time as she was, he could feel her gaze on him but he didn't stop. What he wanted to say was too private, it had to be done inside.

She knew he had seen her but he hadn't stopped, something about that made her mad. Clarke was already slightly mad at him for being gone for a whole three days, but she knew that it had to be done.

Bellamy had his back to her when she entered as he stripped off his jacket followed by the jumper he had been wearing.

"Hey," he muttered softly as he turned around to find Clarke laying things out on the crates that were stacked by his bed. "Wh-" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Shirt off, now."

Bellamy laughed. "You only had to ask, Princess."

From the way Clarke raised her eyebrows at him, he knew she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Sit," she ordered as she kept her hands busy ripped a strip off the white cloth she had picked up.

Having pulled off both t-shirts he had been wearing, Bellamy sat on the edge of his bed unlacing and kicking off his boots before Clarke went near him. She had a bowl of clear liquid which was either moonshine or some sterile solution that she had acquired from the med bay.

Kneeling down in front of him, having wet the strip of cloth Clarke proceeded to rub over the cuts on his hands and wrists, she saw him wince a little but that didn't stop her.

"You're an ass, Bellamy Blake, do you hear me. An ass."

"You wound me with your words, Princess," he replied smirking at her.

Avoiding the long cut on the top of his arm, Clarke hit his chest out of frustration, wondering how he could find this funny. "Don't you ever, _ever_ leave me again. You got that?" she told, wiping away the dirt from each of the scrapes and cuts he had accumulated.

"Hey, Clarke. Look at me."

The use of her real name and the fact that his one hand covered hers, was what made her look up at him, the expression on his face soft but at the same time filled with worry.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Bellamy said in a low voice as he used his free hand to tilt Clarke's face upwards. "I'm right here, Clarke," he murmured as he slid his hands down her arms, placing them on her waist as he guided her up off her knees.

Clarke wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt right. Bellamy had pulled her onto his lap, so she straddled him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let out sigh as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

When she looked up again, she found herself staring into Bellamy's muddy brown eyes, getting lost in them. She could feel his big strong hands holding the bottom of her back, his thumb grazing at the skin that was peeking out from under her t-shirt.

Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her, the words of her muttering about him being an ass were cut off as she let out a small squeak of surprise. Bellamy hesitated and made to pull back but was surprised when Clarke pressed herself closer to him, closing the small gap he had created.

Clarke was surprised at how gentle Bellamy was being as he caressed her lips with his. She craved his warm touch against her cool skin, moving her one arm she grazed over the cut and she felt him wince which made her pull back.

It wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying the way his lips were against hers, because god she was. But the thought of his cuts getting infected if they weren't treated bugged her.

Looking deadly serious as she looked at him, his eyes watching her intensely, Clarke said, "I have to clean your cuts."

Bellamy laughed. "I love it when you play nurses with me. Do you think we can make you a little white dress with a red cross on?" He asked with a smirk causing Clarke to hit his naked chest, wondering what sort of pictures of nurses he's seen.

"No," she said firmly to him, leaning over to the crates from where she sat on his lap, getting a bit of clean fabric and dipping it in the solution. "This might sting."

As it came in contact with the large cut, Bellamy gritted his teeth but the more she dabbed at it with so much care eased the way in stung. Once she was done she used unscrewed a small white pot, using the salve inside to spread over all his cuts. It was the big one on his arm that hurt the most when she put it on, followed by a strip of the white cloth to cover it.

Clarke made to move from his lap having finally been able to tend to his injuries. The tub of salve had barely been placed on the side, when she felt his hands take hold of her hips and pull her back to him.

There was an urgency as his lips found hers again, the small squeak of surprise was quieter this time and it soon turned into a small moan as Bellamy grazed her bottom lip with his teeth.

Bellamy wasn't sure if he had heard Clarke ever make a sound like that before, but god it was hot. Moving his mouth away from hers he kissed a trail from her jaw line to her neck, stopping as he found the love bite he had marked on her before leaving.

A gasp escaped Clarke's lips as she felt Bellamy sucking at the delicate skin as he had once before. She revealed in the way his hands held the small of her back, his thumbs brushing against the small patches of exposed skin between the hem of her t-shirt and waistband of her jeans.

From where her arms were wrapped around him, Clarke allowed her hands to wander up into his hair, her fingers running through his brown curls.

"I want this," Clarke murmured into his ear which sent shudders down his spine. "I want you."

She didn't know why she was suddenly nervous having said those words, this was Bellamy and there was nothing, _no one_ she wanted more. They had been sharing a bed for nearly two months and she was worried about him seeing her in her underwear? Though technically he already had, well at least the top half of her. What worried her most was not having the small layer of fabric covering her most intimate areas, that scared her more than anything.

Bellamy's hands were still hesitant as he made to lift up Clarke's top but after she murmured into his ear once again he felt more confident.

A rush of cold air hit her body once her top had been flung to the side, the feeling of goose pimples crawled up her arms as she felt Bellamy's gaze on her. Before she could think otherwise or chicken out, Clarke reached behind and fiddled with the clasp of her bra, letting it slip down her arms, it too being thrown aside.

Bellamy was in awe at the blonde in front of him, she was more beautiful that he ever thought, and he had spent a _lot_ of time thinking about her and how she made him feel. Clarke bit her bottom lip as she reached out for his hand, bringing it up to her own breasts and placing it on the right one. She leaned in to kiss him again as he muttered something, his long calloused fingers brushing over her nipple. When Clarke shivered it wasn't to do with the cold anyone.

Their naked torso's were pressed against one another and Clarke moaned as she felt Bellamy roll her nipple between his fingers, every touch was like lightening and it drove her wild. Already Clarke could feel the ever growing heat between her thighs as Bellamy trailed kissed down her neck and collarbone again, this time continuing to her breast before grazing her nipple with his tongue.

"Bellamy," Clarke let out a breathy moan which made him smirk against as swirled his tongue around the tiny pink nib that was causing her to moan his name already. He loved the way it escaped her lips as she ran her hands through his hair.

He could feel himself getting harder, especially as Clarke kept shifting back and forth on his lap trying to keep their close contact. "So help me," Bellamy muttered to himself as Clarke's eyes blinked open to look at him, a flash of worry spreading across her face.

"Huh?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "You're driving me crazy, Princess, enough with the teasing already," he chuckled wondering if she was doing it on purpose.

Clarke felt a smirk play on her lips she knew was she was doing to him, she could feel the ever hardening bulge underneath her. Even thought it was Bellamy, a part of her was still scared. He had been with god knows how many other girls before her. What if she didn't match up to them? She had only ever been with Finn, that wasn't exactly fun being her first time and everything. What i-

Clarke's thoughts were cut off as Bellamy cupped her face, his forehead pressing against hers. "Stop thinking so much,"

"How do you know I'm not thinking about the medical supplies you brought back," she quipped which made Bellamy laugh as he carefully scooted her off his lap and onto the bed next to him.

"Oh god, I was right, wasn't I?" he groaned as undid the button on his jeans and peeled them off. "Medical supplies really do turn you on, don't they?"

Both of them were laughing as Clarke watched him strip off, taking notice of the scars that he had accumulated whilst they had been on the ground.

Shifting up the bed, Clarke took of her own boots with shaking hands, they made a small 'thump' as they hit the floor. Sitting back down Bellamy slid off the greying boxers he had been wearing, feeling heat creep over his cheeks.

Clarke wasn't just one of those girls who walked in his tent at night and left again in the morning. He didn't really care for any of them, looking back he wished he hadn't of had trails of them leaving his tent. This would be different he was sure of it, he was pretty sure he might even love the blonde Princess which made him want to make things right, make _this_ right.

"I think one of us, is wearing too many clothes," Bellamy said in a hushed tone as he toyed with the button and zip on Clarke's jeans. She gave a small nod to tell him it was fine to take them off. Heck she would have taken them off in a flash, but the sight of Bellamy Blake sat completely naked on the end of her bed was doing things to her that she couldn't ever have imagined.

Despite looking him directly in the eye, Clarke couldn't help but let her eyes wander down, feeling her cheeks heat up as Bellamy helped her shimmy out of her jeans. She went to pull down her underwear as well but Bellamy had stopped her as he placed soft kisses up the inside of her leg.

She hoped to god that she wasn't as wet as she felt as Bellamy finally hooked his thumbs into the sides of her cotton panties pulling them down with ease. He threw them over his shoulders as he returned to trailing kisses up her legs, getting higher and higher until he stopped mid thigh.

Clarke's breath caught in her throat, she could feel Bellamy's warm breath against the inside of her leg, his kisses getting ever closer to her most intimate area. The closer he got, Clarke let the tension in her legs release, spreading them for him.

Bellamy almost let out a groan at seeing her, she was already wet for him, he could tell before he even got up to kissing the very inside of her thigh. Her breathing got quicker as he caressed her folds with his tongue. Bellamy smirked as Clarke let out a breathy moan right before he found her clit, which caused her to let out a sound Bellamy never thought would escape those pretty pink lips of hers.

It was now she understood how back in the early days there had been so many girls trailing in and out of his tent. Bellamy Blake was a master with his tongue and she was in awe at what he was making her feel. There was a first time for everything and this was one thing Clarke didn't want to forget in a hurry.

Every touch, lick and caress was driving Clarke wild, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his brown curls, pushing him closer to her as he sucked on her clit. Clarke felt as if she was on cloud nine, especially when she felt him slid in a finger causing her to moan his name ever so quietly. Well she thought it had been quiet until she heard Bellamy laugh.

He added another finger inside her wet slit, as she let out another breathy moan. The blonde's back arched as she bucked her hips to meet his fingers. Bellamy moved his head back so he could suck on the bundle of nerves that was driving her crazy, feeling Clarke's fingers in his hair pushing him forward only made the feeling in the pit of his stomach heighten.

"Bell-amy," Clarke groaned as she gripped the bed with her free hand as her legs shook slightly. She felt like she was seeing stars as the feeling hit her and not once did Bellamy stop what he was doing with that damn tongue of his.

Bellamy wasn't going to lie, he too wanted release it had been a long time since he had been with a girl. The look of pure ecstasy on Clarke's face and the way she had uttered his name was enough to make him cum there and then, he was holding on but barely. He had wanted to make this about Clarke first of all, he knew that Spacewalker had been her first and he intended to do everything that he probably hadn't.

He licked his lips before kissing his way up her body, Clarke kept her eyes locked on his relishing in the moment, her body still trembling whether it be from the cold or her orgasm she wasn't sure. When their lips finally met again, she could feel his ever growing erection nestled in between her thighs.

She parted her legs even more, giving a small nod as he lent forward and kissed her again. Clarke wrapped her arms around him as she felt him bring his hips to hers, it hurt a little as he entered and as if he knew he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Princess?"

Despite the one word answer she wanted to give him, she couldn't form the words so instead she nodded as Bellamy tucked a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. The heat that radiated between them was more than enough to keep them warm, despite the lack of clothing.

A smile played on Bellamy's lips as he mumbled to Clarke keeping his thrusts at a steady pace. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him deeper and closer to her, a shiver of excitement ran through her body as Bellamy sucked at the love bite on her neck, kissing all around it as well as stopping to nibble at her earlobe.

"You're so beautiful, Princess."

A pink blush appeared in Clarke's cheeks as Bellamy stared into those big blue eyes of hers. He would never get over how beautiful she looked, not matter what she was wearing. Clarke's hands roamed his back, sliding down to cup his arse at one point which earned her an extra moan as he moved his hips in and out. Finally finding a rhythm Clarke started jerking her own hips up to meet his.

In the dim light Clarke couldn't help but look at Bellamy properly, she had never really seen him look so young. The scattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose were so beautiful, it didn't seem right to call them handsome, even though Bellamy himself was. She wanted to kiss ever single one of those freckles, each of them as unique as him. The way he looked at her was like nothing she had seen before, the soft, longing look in his eyes made her wonder if he had felt like she had long before this night.

"Bellamy," Clarke whimpered again as she arched her back, feeling him hit her g-spot as he gave a ragged breath. She knew he was probably as close as her, with every thrust into her she gripped his shoulders harder.

"That's it, Princess," he muttered lovingly, caressing her nipple with his mouth. "Come for me."

"Bell-" Clarke cried out not even able to finish saying his name as the feeling hit her once again.

She felt her toes curl in uttermost pleasure as black spots and stars appeared in her vision. Clarke dug her nails into Bellamy's back as he emitted a growl feeling her clench around him. The way her blue eyes fluttered between open and closed as she gasped made him carry on finding his own release. Both their breathing was hot and heavy as she mumbled his name again, this time in breathy moan.

It didn't take him long, after a few more strokes, he jerked his own hips forward as he released his seed inside of her letting out an almost feral groan. He couldn't have held back any longer, the things she was doing to him, never in a million years would have thought he'd have Clarke Griffin moaning his name.

Bellamy hovered over her as the grip of her legs around him loosened and they became a tangle of limbs both of them breathing heavy. Clarke wished this would never end, that he could make her see stars ever night without even leaving his tent. Bellamy couldn't believe the sounds that had uttered from Clarke's mouth, sounds _he_ made her utter.

"Been a while, huh, Princess?" Bellamy smirked at her as he pulled out of her, flopping on the bed beside her, pulling the blonde into his arms.

Clarke rolled her eyes trying to get steady her breathing before she muttered, "Screw you."

"I think you just did," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

"Funnily enough in between leading a group of kids, getting captured by Mount Weather, working in the med bay and having my mother breathing down my neck, that doesn't exactly leave much time for fun," Clarke mumbled in reply.

Bellamy kissed her forehead, playing with a strand of her hair. Clarke had her one hand splayed across his muscular torso, running her thumb over his scars as they lay there intertwined with one another.

"Never, _ever_ leave me again," Clarke repeated as she pressed herself against him, their limbs tangled with one another's, his arm was around her holding her close to him. They were so close to one another, she actually_ felt_ him chuckle.

"Well if there's more of _this_ involved, then maybe I won't," he said jokingly, but both of them knew this was so much more than sex.

"You won't," Clarke said matter of factly and Bellamy knew it was true, he wouldn't leave her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I won't," he agreed.

As he drifted off to sleep with Clarke curled up by his side, Bellamy finally thought he knew what it was like to look at a girl and see the sun and moon all rolled into one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews, you guys are all stars! I also created a twitter account specifically for fangirling over The 100, it's I3ellarkeIsLife. This chapter, oh god, I've wrote smut before but writing it between these two had me blushing like an idiot for some reason, which is partly why I think it took me so long to write. Review maybe?  
><strong>

**AND WE'RE GETTING A SEASON 3, SO EXCITED!**


	6. Six: Bets

**A/N This chapter ended up being longer than planned so enjoy! I love reading your reviews, they make me smile like an idiot, so big thanks to you all.**

* * *

><p>Bellamy couldn't believe it when he woke up next to the blonde beauty who had captured not only his dreams, but his heart. It didn't really come as a surprise considering this had been a regular occurrence for the past eight weeks, but the fact that they had sex the previous night was.<p>

At some point Clarke had pulled on one of his t-shirts and him, his boxers before snuggling together to keep warm. Bellamy let out a small sigh as everything came back to him, the curves of her body, the way she moaned his name. How she had made sounds he never though a Princess like her would, the feeling of her walls clenching around his cock, the look of pure happiness on her face when she finally got her release.

His thoughts trailed off, willing himself not to get hard again as Clarke shifted in her sleep almost deliberately pressing up against him. Thinking of anything but dirty thoughts he rubbed his eyes wishing he could go back to sleep. It wasn't like he was assigned to be doing anything today so he could at least sleep in.

Seeing that it was still dark out, Bellamy shut his eyes once more, his thoughts turning to Clarke's smile and her laughter, her spark was back, something that had been missing for a while now. He drifted off once again as Clarke muttered his name in her own sleep, her fingers curling tightly around his.

**(*)**

"Bellamy, oh Bellamy," a voice rang out as the zipper on the tent flew around it's track and the flap was ripped open.

The brunette whose voice had been calling out let out a strangled yelp at the sight in front of her. Clothes were strewn around the tent and what had been on the crates at the side of the bed the previous day, were now lying on the ground in front of them as if they had fallen off.

"Holy shit!" Octavia cursed as she averted her eyes and made to back out of the tent. Neither her brother or Clarke seemed to have stirred at the sound of her commotion.

Despite having originally gone there to find Clarke for Abby, she now had a new destination. Leaving her brother's tent Octavia practically skipped her way across the camp towards the Ark. She knew where Raven's work shop was and even though she didn't sleep there it was likely the mechanic would be up and working already.

"You'll never guess what I've just seen. You owe me at least a month's worth of moonshine, Reyes," Octavia explained as she bounced around the small work shop where Raven spends most of her days.

Raven just raised her eyebrows at the younger girl. "What are you on about, Blake?"

Octavia's grin grew wide. "Bell and Clarke. Together in his tent. The bet. You owe me," she stated as with each statement she pranced around in a small circle.

"Well I never, you're not just making this up are you. I mean I need proof."

"Follow me."

Raven muttered something about one second as she hopped off the stool she had been sat on, putting down the space heater she was in the middle of fixing. It took her a while to get going, her left leg having gone a bit stiff from not moving but eventually her and Octavia set across the quiet camp. The cluster of tents that housed the 47 who had been rescued from Mount Weather as well as the other delinquents who were already at the camp, were all pitched near the side of the Ark no one really used as it had been damaged in the landing.

Raven had already made a note that she and Wick would have to scout around and see if there were any rooms to be made liveable, especially now winter was upon them. Disgruntled looks and sounds came from within the tents as the two brunettes set about waking them up and spreading the news.

Just like wildfire, every one of them knew soon enough and all appeared to be very much awake at the news.

**(*)**

Bellamy felt like he was dreaming when he woke up with a face full of golden waves. He remembered everything including waking up earlier on, looking down at Clarke who was still in his arms made him smile.

She was perfect even first thing in the morning, although trying to wake her up was another story. He had learned that the hard way, last month. Clarke stirred in her sleep and as if she knew he was thinking about her, she flickered her eyes open.

Clarke was _really_ not a morning person, especially since being on earth. The nightmares had made it the hardest for her to sleep but thanks to Bellamy those had become far fewer and rarely happened now. This morning she felt different, almost refreshed so she was surprised when she woke up to find Bellamy's gaze on her and a smile on his face. He looked so much younger in that moment, it felt like a life time ago that they first met on the drop ship.

Blinking up at him, she watched his face change as he realised she was watching him.

"Morning, Princess," he muttered into her hair.

"Morning," she whispered back as she rolled onto her side to face him, feeling happier than she had done in weeks. Her hand pressed against his naked torso, careful of his cuts, she traced a pattern across his tanned skin making him shiver.

Bellamy kissed her forehead, his breath hot against her skin. Tilting her head up, Clarke moved to meet his lips, they felt soft against hers and she let out a small moan as he parted her lips with his tongue.

His hands that had been roaming her curves, moved to cup her arse which was covered by her cotton panties. Being daring he hooked his thumbs under the waist band as if to pull them down. He heard the gasp leave her lips as he kissed her neck, stopping right below her ear lobe to caress the spot her had given her a love bite.

From outside talking and footsteps could be heard which was unusual. Bellamy let out a groan of frustration as Clarke drew back from him, much to both of their dismay. "If that's my damn sister, I swear I will make it my job to interrupt her and Lincoln when ever they get too close."

Clarke laughed as she rolled out of his bed picking up her discarded socks and pulling them on, still feeling flustered from Bellamy's touches. "You already do that," she said in an undertone as she stood up, but he still heard her.

The sight of her in nothing but his t-shirt and her panties, made his heart race and he wished he could pull her back into bed with him. Those three days had been the longest of his life having been separated from her. Now he didn't want to be far from her at all.

"They should know better than to wake you up anyway, Princess," Bellamy muttered causing Clarke to turn around and glare at him as she found her jeans sprawled on the floor. Shaking them, she pulled them on as Bellamy leaned back, putting his arms behind his head.

A part of her was surprised how their clothes has ended up all over the place as she picked her bra up and fastened it under the t-shirt she already had on. She pulled the straps up her arms, readjusting herself as she scanned the tent for her jacket, finding her crumpled at the bottom of the bed.

Having sat back down to put her boots on, Bellamy took it as an opportunity to snake his arms around her waist to try and pull her back to him. She let out a little yelp, covering her mouth with her hand as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Where do you think your going, Princess?"

"To see who it is. It it happens to Octavia or my mother I don't think we'll here the end of this," Clarke sighed as relaxed at his touch. The way his hands slid under her top and up to cover her breast, she wanted nothing more than to lie back down with him. Batting at his hand as he rubbed her nipple through her bra, Clarke wriggled free from his grasp feeling at a loss now his hand was keeping her thoughts occupied.

As she left Bellamy's tent rubbing at her eyes, her cheeks still feeling warm, Clarke was astonished to find various sets of eyes all looking at her. Most of them included the kids from the original hundred and a few younger children were stood gawking at her too, looks of curiosity on their faces.

A slow sarcastic clap started out from in amongst them as Clarke looked around in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy muttered as he ducked out of the tent with his boots unlaced. Coming to a a stop right next to the blonde he pulled the hem of his t-shirt down having hastily pulled it on. His jeans were wrinkled having been put on no sooner than Clarke had left his tent to find out who had awoken them.

"How much do you guys owe me?" Murphy called to the group as he stepped forward, his hands still cupped together from clapping.

A laugh went around the group as the younger kids scurried off, not really that interested in the older kids talking nonsense. Various items were swapped between the kids, Octavia included as she handed Jasper a small bottle of something.

"We've all had bets on how long it would take you two to get together," she explained seeing the puzzled looks on her brother and the blonde's faces.

"Bu-but we're not," Clarke stammered, still processing what had happened between her and Bellamy the previous night and what the kids in front of them were saying. They hadn't even talked about last night yet, the thoughts of Bellamy whispering things into her ear made her shiver as she pulled her jacket tighter around her.

"The King and Princess, together at last," Murphy chuckled as laughter ran through the group.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Murphy before looking at his sister who was smirking. Of course she would do something like this. Bellamy couldn't get why she had done this though, she knew he and Clarke had been sharing a bed. Something was off and he wasn't sure why Octavia had chosen now to tell the others.

It wasn't that big of a secret the two spent time in one another's tents, he knew he wasn't likely to tell O that he and Clarke had done so much more than sleeping. Bellamy doubted Clarke would tell her either, but he wasn't so sure as the crowd dispersed with smiles on their faces as Octavia had a manic grin on her face.

Slipping her arm through Clarke's, Octavia half dragged, half pulled her to the Ark to the dining hall for breakfast leaving her brother still bewildered about what had just happened. The dining hall was abuzz with activity as people started their day, the kids who had been outside where in here now waiting for their rations laughing and joking. A wolf whistle came from one of the boys as the blonde and brunette entered.

Once they had picked a table which had probably been made by Wick, they sat down with their bowl of porridge each.

"Welcome to the family," Octavia muttered no sooner than they had sat down, giving Clarke a huge smile.

"But we'r-"

Before she could finished her sentence the younger girl cut her off. "I saw the mess in the tent, just sleeping does not magically make a bra and other items of clothing land all over the floor. That and you have Bell's t-shirt on right now."

Clarke blushed as she looked down and realised she did indeed still have his top on. When she looked back up, Octavia was smirking at her, making her look so much like her older brother.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed loudly which caused those sat at a nearby table to look over. It was then that Raven came over with her own breakfast, taking the spare seat.

Clarke took a spoonful of her porridge and ate it, simply because she had nothing else to say. It tasted better than it had in the first few weeks after she had arrived at the camp. With the help of Monty's parents and Lincoln they gathered berries to add to it giving it more flavour.

"You and Bellamy, huh?" Raven commented as she lifted her spoon, wrinkling her face at the fact she had chosen the bland porridge. "Took you long enough."

"How long have you been together?" Octavia inquired, unable to contain her excitement.

Clarke sighed as she brushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "I told you, we're not. At least we haven't talked about it. I mean last night was the first time we-" she trailed off awkwardly, looking at ground.

Raven snorted. "You're not telling me you've shared a bed with that fine piece of ass for weeks, and only now you two have-" she stopped midway as Octavia pulled a disgusted face as if just understanding what Clarke had meant.

Nodding her head, Clarke avoided looking at her two friends.

"Seems like we have the same taste in guys. How was he? Want any pointers on him, he really likes it when you-"

Raven was cut off mid-sentence by Octavia saying loudly, "La-la-la." which earned more dark looks off nearby people.

Clarke couldn't help but stare at the mechanic, Raven noticed and shrugged her gaze suddenly on the doorway of the hall. Clarke looked over and saw more of the 47 enter, one of them looked over at their table making Raven look away quick and back to them.

"It was one time, rebound sex, after I broke it off with Finn," she finished with another shrug as they grew quiet at the mention of his name.

"Guys," Octavia said through gritted teeth breaking the silence, as she pretended to cover her ears with her hands. "Both of you, really?" She rolled her eyes before muttering, "Gross. That. Is. My. Brother. Please stop scarring me."

Both of the older girls exchanged a look and then laughed, whilst Clarke made a mental note to question Bellamy about Raven later on.

"Sorry, O," Clarke apologised before turning to Raven. The thought had come back to her, especially when Raven had averted her gaze when a certain Delinquent had entered the hall. "You and Murphy, huh?" she said almost echoing Raven's earlier words.

Raven said nothing as she looked away from Clarke, focusing on her porridge.  
>Octavia pulled a face. "Murphy?"<p>

"It's nothing," Raven replied in a hushed voice.

"Didn't sound like nothing the other night I waked past _your_ tent," Clarke shot back knowing perfectly well she had only heard giggling and their voices.

Neither girl knew that Raven could get embarrassed so easily by a few words, yet here was the proof.

Raven stuttered, "I-I, that was nothing. I was um helping him with something."

"I bet you were," Clarke muttered on purpose making Octavia snort into her porridge. Raven made to say something but Clarke shook her head, the stray bit of hair falling into her eyes. "I'm joking, I only heard you two talking but from your reaction I'm guessing there's more too it."

"I'm leaving you weird people right now and am going to sit with Miller, Monty and Jasper," Octavia announced as she stood up. As she walked away from the table Raven and Clarke heard her say, "Why do my friends have things for weird guys?"

They laughed some more before turning their attention on their now slightly cold breakfast.

**(*)**

His sister had stolen Clarke from him, so it meant he couldn't pull her back into bed and sleep for a bit longer. After the show of this morning with everyone outside his tent, Bellamy's mood wasn't that greatest especially when Abby requested to see him. He knew she still held a grudge against him for shooting Jaha, but he did what he had to so he could protect Octavia. Part of him regretted it but another part of him was glad he made it to the ground. How else would he have met Clarke otherwise?

The Ark was quiet as he made his way down the empty metal corridor towards the room where the council meetings were held. Holding his fist to the door he knocked, knowing better than to just walk in.

Abby's voice called out from inside, "Come in," as the glowing red light above the door changed to green.

The door creaked as it slid across allowing him to enter. He was surprised to see Kane in the room along with Miller's father. The frown on his face must have been evident as Abby gave him a small smile, it was strange how he could see the same smile but placed on Clarke's face.

"Relax, Bellamy, you aren't in trouble," Abby reassured him as she gestured to one of the seats opposite where Kane and Miller's dad were sat. Once he was sat down she too followed suit.

"You were a guard on the ark, were you not?" Kane asked.

Bellamy nodded in response, wondering what the hell was going on.

"You and Clarke led the kids well," Abby started to explain. "And from what I've heard you were a very good guard, which is why we're asking if you want your old job back?"

"Will the others be joining me?" he asked instantly thinking of Miller and Jasper, as well as Murphy and all those who had helped patrol the drop ship camp.

"They have yet to be asked, but they will be shortly once they've recovered from their ordeal in Mount Weather," Abby replied all be it a little hesitantly before Kane could open his mouth.

When the door opened this time, all their heads turned to the door. Bellamy recognised the guy from the med bay as he was always helping Abby or Clarke out.

"Thank you, Jackson," Abby said as he placed a bundle of dark clothes and a pair of boots on the table. With a nod of his head, he left the room again as Bellamy's attention turned to stare at the pile he had brought in. "This is yours, if you want to be a part of the guard again. If you do, you will be under Mr Miller's watch along with the others."

Bellamy thought about it, sure he did patrols every now and again but it wasn't as it was official. Apart from that and helping out around camp he wasn't exactly sure what his place was. Maybe joining the guard again would be a good way to keep him busy.

He resisted the urge to smirk as he thought of a certain blonde he'd like to keep him busy.

"I'll do it," he said eventually. "As long as the others will be with me too."

Miller's father nodded in agreement without even looking at the other two adults. "That can be arranged. Your shifts will start in two days, give you time to heal from your trip to Mount Weather."

Bellamy nodded in response and Abby dismissed him from the room after he was told to come here, to the council room on Thursday morning. Having been re-issued with a guard's uniform and another pair of boots, he headed back to his tent. He hadn't seen Clarke even when he purposely made a detour via the med bay, so he was sure she would either be back here or still with Octavia. On finding his tent empty, it seemed the latter was true.

Letting out a sigh he put down his new things into one of the crates he used in the corner of the room. He noticed something as he tidied up the tent (not that it was messy except for a few stray items), there were a handful of clothing and other items that weren't his. A sketch book sat on top of the pile, pages that had been pulled out were tucked in here and there. He wasn't sure if he should look through it or not, Clarke was a great artist but this was her private things. Would she be angry if he did look through it?

With curiosity getting the better of him, he picked up the book and it felt heavy in his hands as he sat down on the bed. Cautiously he opened it up, the first page had a sketch of the drop ship, including the make shift fence and the tents they had lived in. Bellamy smiled to himself, his thumb carefully running over the page and it's charcoal image.

Turning the pages ever so carefully as if they were made of glass, he was in awe at how she could capture the beauty of something so simple as flowers or the tree line. It was towards the back of the book he found himself looking back up at him.

Every mark on the page was incredible and it looked as though she had taken ages on it, the way that she had made sure to do all of his freckles.

When Clarke entered the tent having finished in the med bay, Bellamy was pre-occupied, his back to her. Crossing the small space, she knelt on the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around him. Bellamy jumped causing him to drop the book with a clatter and Clarke felt her cheeks getting warm as she realised what he had been looking at.

He cursed as he bent to pick it up, "Shit. Sorry, Princess, I didn't mean to pry."

Clarke could only nod as he handed it back to her. Having stood up she put it back with her things.

Bellamy followed suit, feeling bad he had looked but her drawings were as amazing as her and he felt like he had to tell her. "They're really good," his voice was low as he said it, just above her ear from where he stood behind her.

"Thank you," she whispered. It wasn't like she kept the fact she was an artist hidden, it was just she didn't really like people looking at her work. Well not now anyway, maybe if she had decent supplies then she wouldn't mind.

"Is there anything left in your tent?" Bellamy joked as he gestured to her things.

Clarke turned around to look at him, feeling her cheeks grow warm for the second time in not even ten minutes. "Not really, I-I can move it if you want me too."

Bellamy smiled at her as he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest hearing his heart beat. "Nonsense."

They stayed like that, tangled together and as Bellamy kissed her forehead it was then that the blonde's stomach decided to rumble.

"Dinner?" Clarke asked, feeling hungry now that she had been reminded she needed food by the growling coming from her stomach.

Bellamy nodded in agreement as he pulled back, the heat they had built up in that short moment evaporated, offering Clarke his hand.

She laughed softly at him. "Imagine the rumours," she muttered and he rolled his eyes.

Bellamy shrugged. "Who cares."

"Whatever the hell we want," Clarke muttered with a small smile on her face.

"Whatever the hell we want," Bellamy repeats smirking before adding, "Princess."

With her dainty fingers laced through his calloused ones, the pair left the tent, oblivious to the staring eyes of their friends or even the rest of the arkers, as they headed across camp to the Ark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I really needed Clarke, Octavia and Raven bonding (in a way) because I love them all so much and there really isn't enough of their friendship.**

**DID YOU GUYS SEE 'REMEMBER ME' OH GOD, IT WAS FABULOUS AND HEARTBREAKING AT THE SAME TIME, ALL THE FEELS!**

**On another note, I have a few chapters planned out but to me they are set further on than this and I don't want it jumping too much between chapters. So are there any random fluffy moments you want to see happen between these two or any of the others?**


	7. Seven: Oops

**A/N It's kinda short but oh well, I wanted to update before tonight's episode (well technically it'll be tomorrow morning for me) so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a rough night in the med bay, two of the arkers had come down with a case of the flu as well as sickness. With her mother occupied with helping Harper who was still weak, but getting there, it was left to Clarke and one of the interns to look after them.<p>

There was nothing she wanted more than a long hot shower, Clarke snorted to herself as she crossed the quiet camp to Bellamy's tent. Like that was going to happen, the closest thing she got to it was a lukewarm shower in the communal area that had been set up. Wishing that Raven to hurry up and see if she and Wick could fix the pipes to get proper showers, Clarke entered Bellamy's tent.

Though I suppose it was now her and Bellamy's tent considering how much time she spent her rather than her own. In fact she had given her tent to the interns considering how close it was to med bay, it made sense. That had sure sparked rumours around the camp, that the chancellor's daughter was shacked up with the one who shot Jaha.

In fact some of the teenage girls from the ark had even stopped by the med bay no sooner than the rumours had started to ask Clarke if it was true and that she was with Bellamy. After replying with a yes, the three of them had dissolved into giggles scurrying off to create more rumours no doubt.

Clarke threw her jumper on the side as she let out a sigh on finding the tent empty, Bellamy was on patrol but she knew he was likely to be back soon enough once one of the others relieved him. Wanting to just curl up, Clarke stripped off her jacket throwing it on top of her crate and peeled off her t-shirt dropping it on the bed.

"Bell-whoaa."

Clarke scrambled for her top as Murphy span around staring at the tent flap, but she saw his eyes lingering over her breasts, which were thankfully still covered by her bra, and her exposed stomach.

"Get out, Murphy!" she yelled just as Bellamy chose that precise moment to walk in.

His eyes flickered from Clarke to Murphy and for an instant she actually thought he was going to hit him. "What the hell is going on here?" he practically growled as Clarke watched his jaw twitch.

"Murphy needs to learn how to knock," she replied clutching her top close to her body, trying to keep her exposed skin covered.

"I was looking for you about the patrols, Bellamy." As Murphy explained Bellamy moved closer to the blonde on instinct and when he turned to face the pair he had a smirk on his face.

"Stop ogling _my_ girl," Bellamy replied taking note of Murphy's wandering eyes.

"Yeah well, I was wondering if we could swap patrols?"

Bellamy shrugged. "You'd have to ask Miller's dad, he's the one who does out rota's."

Murphy nodded and as he made to leave he muttered, "I can see why you're with the Princess." Bellamy shot him a look which only made Murphy's smirk get even bigger. "Chill, Bellamy, I prefer brunettes, no offence, Clarke."

"I think he means he prefers mechanic's," Clarke shot back, a smirk of her own playing on her lips as she thought about what Raven had admitted before.

She had never thought she would see the day that John Murphy would blush, but sure enough as he muttered curses at them, his cheeks were tinged pink as he left and it had nothing to do with the cold.

No sooner than he left them alone, Bellamy was standing in front of Clarke wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"So I'm _your_ girl, huh?" she questioned as she cocked one eyebrow at him.

"_My_ girl," he muttered back as he bent to press his lips against hers.

Clarke melted against him, her t-shirt dropping to the floor as she wrapped her own arms around Bellamy, letting her hands slide up under the back of his top running over his warm skin.

She could feel his thumb brushing along the bottom of her back, close to the waistband of her jeans, almost toying with her. With his left hand he was trying to undo the clasp of her bra but it was proving tricky.

"Bellamy?" a voice questioned as the tent flap opened for a second time as a the young boy entered, a pair of goggled perched on his head.

"Jasper!" Clarke exclaimed as her eyes shot open.

From where he had been working on the love bite on her neck, Bellamy looked up and at the same time as Clarke they both shouted, "GET OUT!"

Looking startled at their appearance and the yelling, Jasper left pretty quick once Bellamy threw the nearest item he could find at him, which happened to be a pair of balled up socks. They make a soft 'flump' as they hit the tent before dropping to the floor.

"Is there no such thing as damn privacy around here?" Bellamy muttered to Clarke which made her smile.

Standing on her tips toes, she brushed her lips against his. "Now where were we?" she said huskily as her hands wandered under his t-shirt, teasing him by dipping her fingers under the waist band of his jeans. Bellamy let out a loan moan as she parted her lips, letting his tongue in to dance with hers.

For the second time in a matter of minutes, their tent flap was pushed aside as the younger Blake walked in totally oblivious to scene in front of her.

"Ahhh," she mumbled as she came to a stop, her eyes looking any where but them.

"Octavia," Bellamy groaned in frustration followed by a string of swear words. "Dammit we need to invest in a lock."

At the sight of seeing Clarke without a top on, Octavia rolled her eyes knowing what was bound to happen if she hadn't of walked in. She glanced at her older brother who was still cursing her quietly, if he hadn't of looked so flustered Octavia would have been in trouble but she knew he was joking.

Octavia scoffed as he moved away from Clarke, but only slightly. "It's a tent, Bellamy, unless you actually get a room within the ark, I don't think it's very likely."

Rolling his eyes at her comment, he muttered,"Did you actually want something, O, we're kind of busy."

"I can see that," she mumbled, giving Clarke a quick wink as the blonde scrambled to pick her top off the floor.

Clarke blushed thankful that Bellamy's fingers hadn't yet undone her bra, god that would have been even more embarrassing.

Raising his eyebrow at his sister, Octavia sighed. "I just wanted to see Clarke that's all." As if to prove a point she held up her right arm, pushing her sleeve up. Bellamy groaned at the sight of a white cloth wrapped around just below her elbow, the fabric dotted with spots of red.

"What the hell did you do? And why didn't you go the med bay?" he questioned as he ran a hand over the base of his neck.

Octavia shrugged. "I fell, no big deal. Clarke's better than those interns, plus she's practically my sister-in-law so I knew she'd patch me up."

"Next time try knocking before hand," Bellamy declared, throwing his arms up in the air as if to make a point.

As Clarke gathered her med kit she gave Octavia a look that said 'you did so not fall' and in return Octavia nodded, her eyes flickering to Bellamy willing Clarke not to say anything.

**(*)**

It had taken a while to clean Octavia's wound as she assessed how deep it was. Bellamy had been annoying both of them so much by asking countless questions, Clarke ended up throwing him out of the tent much to his dismay. Which is how he came to be wandered about outside, muttering things to himself.

"I was training," Octavia muttered in a low voice, wincing as Clarke dabbed at her arm with the sterile liquid. "It got a little out of hand."

"Next time, make sure you're more careful. I didn't think they were supposed to actually injure you, what with you being Indra's second and all."

Octavia shrugged as she repeated, "It got out of hand."

**(*)**

Just as Octavia was leaving their tent, with instructions to come and see Clarke again in the morning (at a decent time of course, Octavia was a little crazy but she wasn't _that_ crazy to try and wake Clarke), Monty appeared along with Miller and Jasper the three of the with matching grins on their faces.

"Apparently some people just can't keep their hands off one another so we got you a present," Monty explained as Clarke thought of all the embarrassing possibilities.

Shaking her thoughts aside, Miller and Jasper then produced a sign and a thin wooden post that they had been carrying between them.

It wasn't massive but it was still a fair size and they were obviously proud of their handy work. Using the hammer he had been carrying, Miller knocked the post into the ground a little to the side of the tent flap, followed by a nail just down from the top. Once it was done Jasper hung the sign up.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh as she read it. Looking at Bellamy she saw his eyes flicker over it before he too let out a small chuckle. It read:

_'Enter at your own risk. The King and Princess are...'_

Under that there was another nail and just as Clarke wondered why Monty produced two smaller signs with the words _'Occupied'_ and '_Available'_ each with a little string to hang them.

"Thanks you guys," Clarke expressed her gratitude, nudging Bellamy in the side at the same time.

"Yeah thanks," he repeated unsure of what to actually say. It was a nice gesture and sure it might solve the whole 'walking in on them' issue, but Bellamy was thinking about keeping it permanently on '_Occupied'_. That would give them all something to talk about.

"No more having to see bits of you I really didn't want to," Miller said earning laughs from Monty and Jasper. "Clarke I don't mind, but Bellamy," he shuddered as he tried not to relive the moment earlier in the week, when he had walked in on the two of them minus a handful of clothes.

Clarke smiled. "Thanks guys," she repeated again as Octavia who was laughing like crazy pulled Monty aside muttering something about moonshine. "See you in the morning," she added as she realised just how tired she was.

"Bye," Bellamy said loudly trying to get his point across.

Just before they left, Monty made sure to hand the '_Occupied_' sign on the top earning laughs from the boys as Octavia pulled a face.

"Night, Bell. Night, Clarke," she called over her shoulder as she linked arms with Jasper and Miller.

No longer feeling in the mood, Bellamy sighed as he stripped off, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sweats before settling down under the blankets and animal skins. Patting the space beside him, he raised an eyebrow at Clarke as she too got changed.

She just laughed at him, purposely peeling off her jeans ever so slowly, making sure to bend over seductively as she picked them up to fold them. Like Bellamy she too had a pair of sweats (that were far too big on her), that had been part of the haul they had gathered from Mount Weather, and one of his t-shirts she climbed into his welcoming arms.

She felt like she was home the second they encased her in his warmth. _He_ was home.

Nuzzling her face into his chest she let out a sigh as Bellamy kissed her forehead, feeling his hands brushing through her hair.

"Night, Bell," she said softly, the nickname rolling of her tongue with ease, as he pulled up the blankets.

He paused at the use of Octavia's nickname for him, never would he let someone other than his sister call him that but this was different. It was Clarke after all, and he couldn't help but smile as he kissed her forehead again. "Night, Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Seems likes these two just can't catch a break, haha. Whoo okay, so I have up until chapter ten planned out (exciting things to come), it's just a case of writing them! If you guys have any prompts send them in! ****  
><strong>

**Reviews make writers thrive, drop by and say hi maybe.**

**-Sophie**


	8. Eight: Privacy

**A/N Thank you all so much for your reviews, they motivate me a lot especially when I hit a block half way through which resulting in me writing a Bellarke modern day AU (which will get a 2nd chapter, sooner or later). This one is for all of you :D**

**Warning: things are getting steamy (and in more ways than one :p)**

* * *

><p>Bellamy had a plan.<p>

A plan for all the privacy in the world, well as much as you could get without having to worry about getting speared or hit with acid fog. And since both of those problems were much sorted thanks to the alliance with the grounders and having blown up parts of Mount Weather, he was sure it would be okay.

The only problem was trying to sneak out of camp without being missed.

Clarke was due a day off, she worked too hard as it was. He had talked to one of the interns to cover her shift as well as enlisting the help of Raven who looked smug when he had spoken to her.

She was in the dining hall with Raven and Octavia when he found her. Her face lit up when she saw him and he was pretty sure he saw both brunettes mime being sick.

"Ready?" he asked her as he dragged a seat from another table and sat down to join them.

Clarke frowned at him. "For what? I have to be in the med bay soon."

"Lover boy's got a plan," Raven cut in, a smirk on her face at seeing Bellamy role his eyes at her new nickname for him. "And you're leaving as soon as your mom, Kane and Jaha come in for breakfast."

She looked from Raven to Bellamy who simply nodded. "B-but the med bay?"

Octavia laughed. "Take the damn day off Clarke. My arm will be fine, you checked it not long ago, as for the med bay well I'm sure they'll cope."

"Unlike Bellamy, unless he doesn't get you alone," Raven added in an undertone causing Octavia to spit out the water she had just taken a sip of.

"Raven's gate in five minutes," Octavia whispered having composed herself as Raven muttered for them to hush.

As if on cue, her mother came in then followed by Kane who was definitely walking much to close, and Jaha trailing behind them. Some people started to stand because of Abby being chancellor but she just brushed it off, telling them not to.

Once they had their rations, Clarke watched as her mother went over to join Jackson. Bellamy nodded to Raven as Octavia poked Clarke in the arm.

"Come on lets go."

Letting O drag her off, Clarke couldn't help but wonder what Bellamy had planned.

**(*)**

With most of the camp going about their daily business, they didn't take notice of the teenagers. Raven was already there, walkie in her hand talking to Wick when Clarke and Octavia arrived.

Dropping the pack Octavia had gotten ready, Clarke looked around for Bellamy who wasn't there. Which was surprising since this had been his plan after all. It didn't take that long but Bellamy soon arrived looking annoyed. "Got caught up, Murphy was looking for _you_," he said giving Raven a look.

From behind one of the rocks he pulled his own pack onto his shoulders, followed by his gun.

Raven rolled her eyes at him before pressing the button on her walkie. "Shut her down, Wick."

"You got your walkie right," Octavia questioned as she watched Bellamy climbed out through the fence, worrying that he and Clarke could easily get caught outside.

"We'll be fine, O, and no more training with the grounders."

"I'm Indra's second. I have too."

"Be more careful then," he quipped back as Clarke climbed through after him taking her pack from Octavia.

"See you later love birds," Raven said smugly, giving them a little wave before they soon disappeared into the trees.

**(*)**

Despite it being cold Clarke felt she was getting warmer with every step that she took. It was only when she noticed the sweat on her forehead did she stop to tap Bellamy on the shoulder as he was walking in front, but not by much.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "And why is it so damn warm, when it's freezing back at camp."

Bellamy laughed. "It's a surprise. We're nearly there now, Princess."

Clarke vaguely knew the way that had came only because she had seen the drop ship in amongst the trees, but they had long since passed it.

"Bellamy," Clarke whined knowing she probably sounded like a little kid, but she didn't care.

He laughed as he stopped, letting her catch up to him, his hand slipping through hers as he guided her the rest of the way over the rocks. "Careful," he instructed. "It's slippery."

It didn't take that much longer, but to Clarke it felt forever. Eventually Bellamy came to a stop causing Clarke to walk right into the back of him.

"Ow," she mumbled, Bellamy was not the softest person in the world to walk into.

Clarke thought she was seeing things as she watched steam rise up from behind the rocks. Looking around she could hear running water and as they turned a corner she saw the source; a waterfall. Staring open mouthed she turned to look at Bellamy.

"If you think that's good, just you wait."

"How did you find this place?" Clarke asked, staring around in awe. Despite the fact they had been on the ground for so long now, it never ceased to amaze her.

"We were out hunting one day, the others thought nothing of it but I knew something was different," Bellamy explained.

"And the steam?"

Bellamy smirked. "Hot springs."

Clarke's mouth dropped open again at the mention of the word hot. "You mean hot water?"

"I do."

"Oh," she squeaked in delight, as Bellamy dropped down the rocks again, slinging his pack to the side. Holding out a hand to her, she dropped her own pack down before taking his hand and jumping down.

Once he knew she was okay, Bellamy sat down taking his gun off and putting it on the side close to him, before unlacing his boots.

Clarke couldn't help but stare, she knew she was doing it but she couldn't look away as Bellamy stripped off his layers. His t-shirt eventually coming off revealing his tanned albeit scared skin.

Bellamy smirked at her as he undid the button on his jeans, wriggling out of them which made Clarke laugh.

He loved the sound of her laugh, it had been a rare thing but now she was doing it more often and he was glad. Parts of the old Clarke were slowly coming back, she was fixing herself and he knew he might have had a small part in it.

Clarke watched as he dunked his clothes into one of the smaller pools, pulling out a bottle of something from his pack.

"Monty made it," he told her as he poured the liquid on his clothes before rubbing them together to clean them. "Some sort of plant that's good at cleaning."

She decided to follow suit and started taking her own layers off, copying what Bellamy was doing. The water was warm on her hands and she wished she could just jump right in. It took a while to scrub the grime off their clothes with a small brush that Bellamy had brought out of his pack.

It was quiet between them, but it was a good quiet. Under her breath Clarke started humming a song her father had once sung to her when she was little. She could feel Bellamy's gaze on her and she smiled to herself.

Bellamy was trying to keep his thoughts on the down low, but when Clarke was sat on the rocks just opposite in nothing but her underwear, he was having a hard time trying to keep his hormones under control. Privacy had been the whole point of this little exclusion, washing hadn't really been on his mind but he knew it had to be done.

Having got their clothes clean, well as clean as they were ever going to be down here, Bellamy moved as he spread them out on the warm rocks to dry. Clarke had just finished laying hers out when he decided to strip off.

It was only when he hooked his thumbs into the sides of his boxers did Clarke averted her eyes. She knew that he could probably see the pink tinge to her cheeks but as he stripped right now. Bellamy was already in the small pool and as she dipped her toe in the water she felt a shock go through her body from it's warmth.

Bellamy was smirking at her from he was floating in the water.

"Come on, Clarke, we haven't got all day," he told her as he cupped his hands together using them to scoop up water.

Before she could reply or even more he splashed her, a bubble of laughter escaping from her lips as her bra and panties clung to her skin even more now she was wet (In more ways than one she had noticed).

Deciding it was no use putting off taking the plunge and god the heat from the water was making her hot under the collar, so to speak. But it was the fact that Bellamy was completely naked under the water with only a handful of bubbles from the water covering him, that really got her heart racing.

"Ohhh," Clarke moaned as she slid right down in the water, glad that although the pool was shallow she could still sit in it and have the water cover all of her.

"Happy, Princess?" Bellamy asked smugly having heard the groan she had let out.

From where she was, covered up to her shoulders in the water Clarke nodded before dipping her head under, wetting her hair. When she came back up she caught Bellamy laughing at her as she reluctantly lifted an arm out of the warm water to peel back stands of hair which were now plastered to her face.

Clarke couldn't help but lean back against the rocks, feeling so happy that there was actual warm water and that she _wasn't_ dreaming. She kicked her toes happily creating small waves that splashed Bellamy making him smile.

"Hey!" he protested moving closer to her, his arms snaking around her waist making a squeal emit from her pink lips.

"Hey!" she copied as she smacked at his bare chest.

Bellamy laughed as he dipped his head to kiss her. This was probably the happiest he had seen her in a long time. In fact it was probably the happiest for him too. No having to worry about Octavia for she was safe back at camp, no having to worry about Grounders or Mountain Men or even any of their friends walking in on them. It was bliss.

As Bellamy's teeth scraped against her lip Clarke let out a moan. His warm hands roamed over the slight of her curves, stopping to fiddle with the clasp of her bra. Once that was gone Bellamy made light work of slipping Clarke's panties down her legs. Holding his breath he ducked under to the water to grab them as she kicked them off.

Having come back up, throwing Clarke's underwear onto the rocks he pulled her close to him again. Her fingers gently traced over the healed cuts he had and he felt goose pimples rise up on his arms. Bringing his mouth down to hers, he felt her soft lips, which tasted like the berries they had eaten on the walk, against his as she complied happily.

"I want you," Clarke breathed into his ear a she trailed kisses down her neck, finding the love bite he had given her.

As he sucked at her delicate skin Clarke let out a moan. Sliding up out the water with Clarke's legs wrapped around he, Bellamy carefully positioned her on the edge of one of the smooth rocks, their lips not leaving each others.

As Bellamy pulled back slightly, Clarke could feel him poised at her centre before entering her. As he did so her arms clasped tighter around his neck, a small moan escaping her lips. He was slow at first, every touch burning at Clarke's skin as her hands roamed his back, feeling the rough scars.

"Bellamy," she mumbled breathlessly into his shoulder as she bit her lip. Moving her hips in time to meet his she couldn't help but mutter his name quietly.

"Clarke," he moaned running his hands through her blonde halo of hair, which seemed to burn brighter in the sun.

Wrapped together in the midst of the heat of the pools and their own passion, it was like there was no one else in the world.

**(*)**

Having finally managed to pull themselves away from each other, Bellamy grabbed two bottles out of his pack knowing they had better wash before heading back. Passing one to Clarke, he saw she was amazed to smell lavender when she popped the cap.

Bellamy smiled at her. "Shampoo," He informed her and then held up the bottle he had. "Bodywash."

The look on Clarke's face was in awe and a small smile spread across her lips. "Monty," she answered.

"With a little help from Jasper," Bellamy added as he grabbed the wash cloths from the pack, chucking one at Clarke.

To be able to wash her hair with actual shampoo was heaven, the amount of grime and dirt she had accumulated on the ground was ridiculous. Her hair hadn't been this clean since Mount Weather had captured her and the 47, neither had she in fact. Sure they had luke warm showers at camp, but with it being a communal area there was no sense of privacy or the chance to wash properly.

Having washed her hair, then rinsed again Clarke repeated the procedure once more until she was sure her hair felt clean. Switching to the bodywash Bellamy had she basked in the bubbles in made on her skin once she lathered it up.

Both of them were silent, the sound of something tweeting could be heard as they finished getting clean. Bellamy slipped out the pool striding over to his pack stark naked giving Clarke a great view of his ass.

Clarke's face was a picture when Bellamy pulled out two towels, holding one out to her. As she stepped out of the pool she wrapped the material around her body.

"You got anything else in that bag?" she muttered making him laugh.

"Why I thought you had everything you need here, Princess," Bellamy replied gesturing to his naked form before wrapping his own towel around him.

The pink blush on Clarke's cheeks made him smile as she muttered something inaudible. There had never been someone else but Octavia who could make him laugh and smile so easily, but now Clarke did too and he was glad. He'd do anything to protect her, including having gone to Mount Weather and back.

Thanks to the steams their clothes were dry, even though the air was warm thanks to the steam Clarke was glad for the extra layers covering her skin again. Having finally pulled her jeans on, Clarke sat down carefully to avoid the small drips of water. Stretching one leg out in front of her she crossed the other, so it was easy to slip her socks on.

Bellamy who was sat at the end of her extended leg, took the chance to run his fingers down the centre of her foot. Clarke's toes wiggled before curling up as she squirmed at his touch. The sounds of Clarke's laughter as Bellamy tickled her feet echoed around them as Bellamy chuckled himself at the blonde's reaction.

"Stop it," she scolded him as she made to put her socks on her now cold foot. "We really have to get back soon," Clarke pointed out making Bellamy sigh.

Once they were both clean and dressed in their warm clothes, Clarke sunk into Bellamy's arms letting out a sigh of contentment.

From where she was pressed against him Clarke mumbled into his chest, "Maybe we should tell the others about this place. I mean hot water, that is literally one of the best things to hear ever."

"Oh really?" Clarke pulled back to look at him as he asked the question. Bellamy cocked an eyebrow at her. "What about me moaning _your_ name? Is that not one of the best things to hear?"

He felt her laugh as he continued trailing kisses up and down her neck, his hands roaming over the curves of her hips.

"Okay, maybe second best," she replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss Bellamy, parting her lips to let his tongue slide in.

As they stood there, their bodies moulded against each others, fitting perfectly, they were in cased in their own little bubble of happiness and they never wanted it to end.

**(*)**

"Raven?" Bellamy hissed into the walkie as they got closer to the camp.

It was dark now and the flood lights were lighting up the place. Even though they could see where they were going, they still had to be careful. A bout of static came through the walkie followed by the sounds of someone moaning. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a glance and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"For the love of god, Raven will you put Murphy down," Bellamy hissed again as Clarke bit her lip to stop a snigger from escaping.

From where they were coming up to Raven's gate Clarke could just make out two shadows, one of them hurriedly doing up their jeans and the other arranging their top.

Bellamy rolled his eyes but made sure to walkie Raven again. "We're coming close now, so make sure your damn clothes are back on and the fence is off."

"Chill, Bellamy," came Raven's reply followed by the sound of Murphy laughing.

Murphy's back was to them when they finally got close enough. Raven nodded as she muttered into the walkie to Wick, shrugging back into her red jacket. After a few seconds she tapped the fence, giving Bellamy and Clarke the nod that it was safe.

Bellamy insisted on letting Clarke through first with Raven helping her through on the other side. Picking her pack back up, she waited for Bellamy wondering if anyone, specifically her mother, had noticed them missing.

Bellamy shook his head at the pair once he followed Clarke through the fence. "Really, on duty as well?" he tutted looking at Murphy in his uniform.

Murphy shrugged as she slung his gun back over his shoulders. "Someone had to patrol this part of the fence."

Raven just smirked as she linked arms with Clarke. "What can I say, I like a man in uniform."

Clarke laughed as she allowed Raven to pull her off across camp towards their tent. Octavia waved at them from where she was sat with Lincoln by the fire, a cup of what was probably moonshine in her hand. The rest of their friends were nearby, each with their own cup as they talked and danced.

Once they came to a stop outside of the tent, Raven's eyes flickered over the sign post. "Nice sign," she smirked.

"Oh yeah the guys made it for us."

"Ha! Night, Clarke," Raven yawned.

"Night. Gonna go find Murphy are you?"

Raven said nothing for a moment before smiling. "Maybe, maybe not. He doesn't finish patrol until later."

Clarke couldn't help but wonder how the two had got things started. With her and Bellamy, apparently it had been obvious to everyone but them. Well until more recent months that is.

Before she could change her mind, just as Raven made to leave she blurted, "You and Murphy, how?"

"Sexual tension," came the brunettes reply as she winked at Clarke before leaving her stood in the doorway of the tent.

Having finally been left alone, Clarke let out a content sigh. It had been a good day; first the fact she had actually washed not only her clothes but herself with hot water and second the fact she and Bellamy had gotten some alone time.

The blonde was debating whether or not it was late enough for her to climb into their bed and sleep, or to see if her mother was around. She had no idea what the others had told Abby as to where she had been all day, she would have to find out from one of them before actually seeing her mother. Sleep seemed the better option, but it wouldn't be the same without Bellamy. Clarke just wanted to curl up in his arms and sleep.

It wasn't long before Octavia came in to drag Clarke out, despite her protests at being tired, to join the party that the delinquents had going on. Bellamy was already there sat near Lincoln by the fire, no doubt Octavia had brought him along too. The second Clarke and Octavia joined them, Monty was thrusting a cup of moonshine into their hands, a grin on his face.

"Why the party?" Clarke asked the younger girl as they headed to where their boyfriends were.

Octavia shrugged. "No real reason, just because we're awesome."

Clarke laughed as she dropped to the floor, leaning against Bellamy's legs. It wasn't long before his hands were teasing through her hair before braiding it. Clarke was happy and content sipping at her moonshine as she wondered if earth could get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahh it took me a while but I got there! They finally got their privacy, haha. I can't wait for this weeks episode, so excited! Reviews make writers thrive. **


End file.
